Traduction Bloody Kisses Strawberry Smiles
by Belaquie
Summary: Traduction en français de la fanfic du même nom : il devrait être mort, mais il est vivant, il LE veut mort, mais alors pourquoi l'embrasser? Et qui devra sauver L de cette "terreur"? BBxL, Un léger RaitoxL, YAOI, viol etc... spoilers pour "Another Note".
1. Chapitre 1 : Pris

Titre : Bloody Kisses Strawberry Smiles

(signification : "Baisers ensanglantés sourires à la fraise", je préfère laisser le titre original, qui est plus élégant)

Notes de la traductrice :

Voilà le lien pour l'histoire originale :

.net/s/4462770/1/Bloody_Kisses_Strawberry_Smiles

Avertissements:

- L'histoire BKSS ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de LightofaThousandSuns, (vous trouverez le lien vers sa page sur mon profil.), et je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice.

- Concernant les citations de Shakespeare : j'ai laissé la version anglaise, ajoutant au-dessous la traduction officielle en français (qui n'est pas de moi).

- Ceci a un rating de M pour une raison. Il y AURA du sang, du gore, de la violence/bondage/quelques tortures, et il y aura du Yaoi le long des scènes de viol, et beaucoup d'angoisse. Si quoi que ce soit de ceci vous est inconfortable, je vous suggère de lire une autre histoire (de LightofaThousandSuns par exemple :p )

- Il y AURA des spoilers pour l'histoire de DN, "Another Note", incluant le personnage de Beyond Birthday. Il y aura aussi des spoilers pour le vrai nom de L, ainsi que beaucoup des vrai noms des autres (Watari, Mello, Matt, and Near)

-Ceci prend place durant l'affaire Kira, vers l'époque où L suspecte Raito d'être Kira, et Raito sait que Misa Amane est le second Kira.

…..Hmm…bien, c'est tout ce à quoi je peux penser pour le moment. Oh, et ceci :

**Disclaimer: Death Note ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que ses personnages, ni Another Note ou ses personnages.**

Bien, maintenant que c'est fait, c'est parti pour le spectacle, et s'il vous plaît faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Edit 1 : avec l'aide de ma nouvelle bêta, la formidable Magri, j'ai repris intégralement ce chapitre, pour en améliorer la traduction! Voilà donc le chapitre 1 revu et corrigé.

OoOOoOooOoOOoo

_And it must follow, as the night the day, thou canst not then be _

_false to any man._

_Et, aussi infailliblement que la nuit suit le jour, tu ne pourras être_

_déloyal envers personne. _

_- "Hamlet", Acte I Scène III_

Une heure trente-trois du matin.

C'est ce que la lecture de l'horloge apprit à L quand il y jeta un coup d'œil rapide pendant qu'il tapait sur son ordinateur portable placé devant lui. Il y avait des heures que les autres étaient rentrés dans leurs maisons respectives, laissant l'homme aux cheveux embroussaillés à lui-même pour une paix et une sérénité bien méritée.

L ne haïssait pas ceux du groupe d'investigation, et ce pour une raison qui était la principale : il ne le pouvait pas, à cause de l'aide dont il avait besoin. Mais l'homme aux cheveux de corbeau trouvait également que haïr les autres était une perte de temps, et il était difficile pour L de haïr qui que ce fût pour commencer. Peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas un homme de belle prestance? Ou peut-être parce que L pensait à la haine comme à une idée si forte, qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être connectée aux humains eux-mêmes, mais plutôt à leurs actions et idéaux. De toute manière, L savait que quelqu'un ne pouvait pas haïr ceux qui l'assistaient dans l'affaire la plus importante de sa vie, spécialement quand ceux des Forces de Police étaient quelque peu des hommes de bien, même si leurs fautes pouvaient être parfois assez aisément expliquées. Mais L n'arrivait toujours pas à définir cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait pour les autres hommes…. Était-ce de la méfiance? Du manque de foi? Qu'était-ce?

Avec un lourd soupir tout en tapant les rapports sur les similarités et les différences entre les victimes de Kira et tout en jetant un coup d'œil aux papiers listant les suspects sur lesquels il enquêtait à l'époque, ce qui incluait Raito Yagami, l'étudiant phare et fils de Soichiro Yagami, le corbeau en vint à réaliser ce qu'était ce qu'il avait ressenti envers ces hommes durant les derniers jours :

Il n'aimait pas le changement auquel il avait dû opérer quand il en était venu à demander de l'aide aux autres.

S'il y avait une chose que L, le Meilleur Détective au Monde, haïssait, c'était le changement. Il était un être monotone, qui voulait garder les choses simplistes, propres, et organisées comme elles l'étaient d'habitude. L n'avait jamais eu à demander l'assistance des forces de l'ordre sur aucune des affaires qu'il avait jamais résolues. Sûrement, il leur avait certaines fois demandé d'aider quelque peu, et c'était très bien et tout, mais….

Il n'avait jamais eu à montrer son visage à aucun de ces hommes et femmes auparavant, en plus de leur demander beaucoup d'aide comme il l'avait fait aux Forces de Police de Soichiro.

Ce n'était pas que L ne pensait pas pouvoir se charger de l'affaire Kira tout seul, il le pouvait, mais le jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans en était arrivé à la conclusion que l'assistance de la police et ses connections lui seraient un jour très prochain nécessaires. Et ceci pouvait seulement se passer si L montrait son visage aux hommes dont il lui fallait la confiance, et s'il les faisait travailler avec lui personnellement.

Penser à tout ceci avait fait replonger L dans sa mauvaise humeur, une fois encore; il pressa donc un petit bouton noir sur le large ordinateur portable devant lui, le connectant à la chambre de Watari.

« - Watari, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de sucré pour clarifier mes pensées.

- ….. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse sur l'autre ligne.

« Watari? Oh, tu es probablement occupé en ce moment. Aucune importance, une fois que tu auras fini, apporte-moi une part de cette tarte au fromage et aux fraises que tu m'as achetée hier, oui? »

Avec un autre clic, la connexion fut coupée, et L laissa échapper un autre soupir fatigué de ses lèvres, s'enroulant dans sa position ramassée plus encore comme il jetait un coup d'œil à la paperasse répandue devant ses yeux gris-ébène.

La porte principale de la pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant à peine un moment après, et L ne tourna pas même la tête pour regarder l'homme se tenant dans l'embrasure, la lumière dorée du hall éclairant la vaste pièce, avec de multiples fauteuils et deux canapés, sur l'un desquels L était assis en ce moment.

« - Ah, Watari, peux-tu juste laisser le gâteau sur la table? J'ai besoin de mon intimité pour le moment.

- ….. »

Silence, excepté que les bruits de pas devinrent plus forts, et par conséquent plus proches. Mais L remarqua le son que les pas faisaient ; ils étaient plus discrets que les pas normaux de Watari. C'était comme s'il portait une paire de chaussures différente.

« - Watari, tu vas bien? Tu es horriblement silencieux ce soir. As-tu apporté le gâteau? demanda le corbeau en essayant de cacher l'impatience dans sa voix.

- … »

Les pas stoppèrent silencieusement et maintenant L pouvait sentir une présence derrière lui, mais il ne tourna toujours pas la tête, choisissant à la place de fixer du regard la paperasse plus longtemps encore.

« ….Watari, est-ce que quelque chose... »

L'homme derrière lui se pencha promptement près de l'oreille de L, qui put le deviner, et automatiquement, il sut que ce n'était pas Watari.

« Aw, L, Je suis désolé….ce n'est pas Watari. »

Le sombre chuchotement lui parvint depuis par-dessus l'épaule droite du corbeau, et L haleta de manière fort audible.

Il connaissait cette voix. Cette voix sombre, maniaque.

Une voix qu'il avait connue il y a longtemps, mais n'avait pas entendue depuis des siècles.

Une voix…..qui devrait être morte.

À une allure folle, L se leva d'un bond du canapé, et se retourna, ses yeux sombres, déjà grands d'ordinaire, encore plus écarquillés par la peur et le choc.

_C'est …C'est lui…. Mais…_

Le détective ne fit que regarder, restant bouche bée sans fard devant l'autre homme qui se tenait devant lui.

C'était…. B.

L'autre était là, ressemblant exactement à L: boucles corbeau en désordre, T-shirt blanc, jean bleu délavé, et tennis. La seule différence majeure dans leurs apparences était une chose : les yeux rouge-sang de B. L n'avait jamais su pourquoi ils étaient rouges, juste qu'ils l'étaient, et ils le choquèrent et le stupéfièrent en même temps. La copie tenait également avec précaution un pot de confiture de fraise dans ses mains osseuses et blafardes.

« B…..Backup(1)….. bafouilla doucement L à l'autre. »

B avait souri à pleines dents à la mention de sa lettre d'identité, mais ce sourire se transforma en une moue triste à la mention du patronyme par lequel il avait eu l'habitude d'être appelé.

« Tu te réfères toujours à moi comme ceci…..ça fait mal, Lawli. »

Avec un autre halètement audible de L à la mention partielle de son vrai nom, ses yeux s'élargirent à leur plus extrême limite.

« - C-Comment….?

- Comment je sais ton vrai nom n'est d'aucune importance pour toi, L. Tu te demandes sûrement comment il se fait que je sois en vie, n'est-ce pas? »

L donna pour toute réponse un clignement des yeux silencieux, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix ou à la majorité de son corps à cet instant.

« Je prendrai le clignement pour un oui, alors, reprit B avec un sourire en coin pour lui-même comme il dévissait le pot de confiture. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie pris ceci dans ton frigo, je ne pouvais juste pas résister!"

Il eut un sourire carnassier comme il lança le couvercle à travers la pièce, le sommet en métal percutant le mur de la penderie de L avec fracas.

B commença à plonger ses mains dans la confiture, sortant la substance visqueuse avec vigueur et passion, ses yeux rouges allumés d'un éclat ressemblant à de l'extase. Le plus jeune des deux ne perdit pas de temps, et commença à lécher la confiture directement sur sa main, son comportement alimentaire mimant celui d'un animal sauvage.

L grimaça intérieurement à ce spectacle animal, plus encore lorsque B replongea sa main dans le petit bocal, sortant plus de confiture et poursuivit, l'aspirant à sa façon avec de nombreux bruits :

« …..Dans des circonstances normales….. je ne...parlerais pas…..en mangeant…..mais…..Je n'ai pas…..nous n'avons pas…..beaucoup de temps…..donc…..s'interrompit B en aspirant longuement la confiture à ce moment. Je parlerai maintenant. »

Le détective regardait fixement l'autre, qui respira silencieusement puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, avec un petit sourire démoniaque joint.

« Pensais-tu réellement que je mourrais juste comme ça, L? Si…**pathétiquement? **Si….simplement? Pensais-tu vraiment que j'aurais une mort comme celle-ci dans cet asile de fous? C'est là où ceux de la Prison de Los Angeles m'ont envoyé tu sais…ils pensaient que j'étais fou, L. »

L cligna des yeux, se faisant enfin assez confiance pour répondre.

« - Il a été supposé que Kira t'avait tué, Back-

- Ne. M'appelle. Pas. AINSI! le coupa B avec un cri. »

Dans un mouvement dément, il lança le pot de confiture contre le mur, celui-ci se brisant en des centaines de petits éclats, la confiture collant au mur à la manière d'une tâche de peinture.

La copie fit la moue mais soupira :

« Oh, bien, Je voulais laisser une carte de visite de toute façon…. »

B lança un sourire en coin à L, un sourire tourmenté qui envoya des frissons descendre le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'insomniaque.

« - Penses-tu toujours que je sois une apparition, Lawli? Eh bien, je n'en suis pas une. …..Tu es venu à cet asile une fois que tu as entendu parler de ma mort, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que tu l'as fait.

- Oui, je l'ai fait. J'ai demandé à voir ton corps dans la morgue de l'asile. »

Le sourire s'élargit dans d'épiques proportions alors que B insistait:

« - Et? M'as-tu vu, Lawli?

- Non, et je te demande ceci B: arrête de m'appeler par cet incessant surnom. »

B fit la moue à la requête.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me donner des ordres, Lawli-**chan**. Comme je disais, oui, tu ne pouvais pas m'avoir vu, parce que je ne devais pas être mort.

- Mais que fais-tu du rapport établissant la mort de Beyond Birthday?" l'interrogea L en lui lançant un regard noir à l'addition du "chan" à son nom partiellement vrai.

- Ah! Tu te souviens de mon vrai nom! triompha B en un rictus carnassier, ses yeux s'éclairant de joie, mais le regard et le sourire s'évanouissant aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. C'est vraiment dommage que tu aies choisi de ne pas m'appeler ainsi. En tout cas, à propos de ces rapports, ils étaient faux. Des mensonges imprimés par l'asile. Du reste, ne réalises-tu pas que Kira ne pouvait pas m'avoir tué? N'as-tu pas ordonné que mon visage ne soit pas montré à la télévision ou divulgué au public de toute façon?

- Oui, j'ai ordonné ça.

- Pour ta propre sécurité, n'est-il pas vrai, L?

- De nouveau, oui, B. Je ne voulais pas que mes proches connaissant mon visage, surtout ceux de la Wammy's, voient un autre qui me ressemblerait et en soient effrayés. C'est la même chose pour le public au cas où je montrerais un jour mon visage aux autres.

- Exactement, Lawli. Tu l'as fait pour te protéger. Et les autres à la Wammy's….ceux de qui tu t'es toujours soucié….moi excepté, bien sûr.

- Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici? Comment es-tu arrivé là? Comment m'as-tu trouvé? »

À présent les questions arrivaient trop rapidement, différentes de quelques instants plus tôt, quand elles ne voulaient pas sortir du tout.

« Je me suis échappé de l'asile bien sûr. Mon Lawli-chan, ton cerveau aurait-il perdu des points de QI? se moqua B en secouant la tête tristement. La sécurité de cet asile était terrible, et ce garde était un idiot, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Il n'aurait pas dû transporter un couteau aussi manifestement en vue. »

La copie fit claquer sa langue, désapprobateur.

« Quant à comment je suis arrivé là, eh bien, j'ai juste pris mon temps, regardant les informations, me demandant où de par le monde mon petit Lawli irait, et puis l'affaire Kira m'a sautée aux yeux! »

Beyond fit un autre sourire carnassier.

« - Et te voici là, annonçant à la télévision ton défi à Kira. J'étais si fier et si joyeux que tu me fusses apparu une fois encore.

- Mais cet hôtel…..comment as-tu découvert que j'étais là, à cet endroit exactement? »

BB sourit, et eut un petit gloussement.

« Quoi L, ne sais-tu pas que cette Mercedes noire sort du lot ici, dans le Kanto? La voir circuler avec Watari au volant m'a mené droit à toi! Tu donnes beaucoup d'ordres à Quillish, n'est-ce pas? Ajoute à ceci le fait que j'aie traîné autour des plus chers hôtels du Kanto, juste attendant mon heure, attendant que tu te présentes devant moi. »

L cligna des yeux avec appréhension, fixant toujours B, dont les yeux rouges continuaient de le fixer simplement en retour.

« - Bien, encore d'autres questions, L? Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour bavarder oisivement."

- Oui, où est Watari! »

Le vieil homme apparut flottant en arrière plan dans l'esprit de L qui reprit :

« - Et pourquoi es-tu là!

- Watari est un petit peu occupé pour le moment; j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire qu'il est…retenu par d'autres affaires pressantes? »

Un petit sourire de Beyond rendit L fou d'inquiétude.

« Et….quant au pourquoi de ma présence ici… »

B bougea enfin après être resté sans mouvement une éternité, s'approchant élégamment de L, comme un félin dans la jungle africaine traquant sa proie, une lueur malicieuse et diabolique dans ses yeux.

« O-Oui? Qu'y a-t-il? »

Le détective essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur à travers ses paroles ou ses actions, mais son corps bougea automatiquement, défensivement, loin de B, son dos toujours plus proche du feu et de la cheminée.

« Pourquoi….c'est toi. »

Beyond chargea L, le poussant contre le mur, si bien que le plus vieux des deux hommes perdit son équilibre, sa tête heurtant le bord de la cheminée, et que lui, L se retrouva le corps dégringolant au sol.

L'amateur de sucreries laissa filtrer un grognement comme il tentait de se lever, finalement accomplissant sa tâche, et plaça une main osseuse sur sa tête qui saignait.

« - Aww….Lawli s'est-il fait mal? se moqua gentiment Beyond, un sourire taquin jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Tu…. »

L récupéra finalement son assise, et envoya un coup de poing éclair vers le visage de B, mais…

La copie l'attrapa. Rapidement et acrobatiquement, le jeune homme aux yeux rouges le saisit de sa main.

« Pensais-tu réellement que je viendrais ici sans être préparé L? Je connais tes compétences de combat…..donc je me suis entraîné également. »

Avec une force imprévue par l'insomniaque, B jeta L à travers la pièce, sa tête cognant contre le mur à nouveau. Cette fois L, en tombant au sol, sut qu'il ne se relèverait pas de sitôt.

« Ce n'était pas ma force entière Lawli….tu devrais me remercier de ne pas t'avoir envoyé par la fenêtre ou dans la cheminée à nouveau. »

L lui donna un grognement pour toute réponse, essayant de hausser la voix jusqu'à un cri, mais échouant misérablement.

B enjamba doucement l'homme allongé qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains, et murmura calmement.

« Shh….tu vas bien, Lawli…..Je ne peux pas te faire déjà mal à ce point…..Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi….nous avons encore beaucoup de jeu à essayer…..je ne te laisserai pas mourir avant que l'amusement ne soit fini…. »

Beyond sourit, et L vit à travers ses paupières mi-closes l'autre homme sortir un petit tissu et L sut qu'il devrait être imbibé de drogue, le plus vraisemblablement de chloroforme. Les yeux du détective s'ouvrirent en grand et il laissa sortir un cri gargouillé quand B posa brusquement l'étoffe sur sa bouche, et L pouvait déjà commencer à sentir la drogue; léthargique, il continua à lutter, ses hanches et jambes ruant, mais c'était tout de même un mouvement.

« Ne lutte pas, L….ce sera bientôt entièrement fini, soupira B doucement, avec un ton aussi effrayant qu'il se voulait rassurant, droit dans l'oreille de l'insomniaque. »

Et il renifla rapidement les boucles minuit de L, laissant sortir un petit miaulement à ce parfum unique de l'autre. L pouvait sentir la drogue prendre effet plutôt rapidement; bientôt ses jambes cessèrent leurs mouvements, et sa tête tomba sur le côté. Ses yeux gris-noir commencèrent à se fermer. Beyond sourit plus largement, et embrassa doucement le front de L.

« Repose-toi, mon futur ange ensanglanté…nous nous amuserons quand tu te réveilleras…. »

Le baiser fut la dernière chose que L sentit avant que son monde ne devînt noir….

BANG

BANG

CRASH

Finalement, après deux heures d'essais, Quillish Wammy avait cassé la porte du placard qui avait été fermé à clef. Il se sentait comme un très, très gros idiot de s'être fait rouler, de s'être fait avoir par Beyond Birthday. Il n'avait pas vu le garçon depuis des années, et là il apparaissait tout simplement sorti de nulle part! Le jeune homme était entré dans la cuisine, et de prime abord, Watari avait pris B pour L….mais avait été instantanément dupé quand l'autre l'avait poussé dans le placard de la cuisine.

« Ryuzaki, êtes-vous-! »

Watari s'arrêta comme il entrait dans la pièce principale. Il y avait un silence de mort, des papiers jonchaient le sol, l'ordinateur portable de L se tenant toujours là, éteint cependant, mais ce que Watari remarqua considérablement ce fut l'énorme quantité de confiture sur le mur de l'autre côté, et le verre brisé également. Il y avait aussi quelques gouttes de sang près de la cheminée et le cœur de l'aîné se serra.

Courant à la fenêtre, il essaya de voir si quoi que ce fût de suspect se préparait dehors, mais il supposa que Beyond était parti depuis longtemps.

Avec un soupir d'angoisse, Watari courut hors de la pièce principale, sortant son téléphone portable.

Il devait alerter Yagami-san…..L était porté disparu…..kidnappé…..

Leur L avait été kidnappé…..

† † †

ça va être une course d'enfer, littéralement, alors attachez-vous et préparez-vous, il y a bien plus à venir! J'essaierai de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, avec le plus de régularité possible.

Enjoy! ;)

Backup signifie sauvegarde, réserve, soutien et appui tout à la fois. Impossible à traduire en gardant l'initiale B, j'ai préféré laisser le nom anglais.

Merci pour les reviews, après tout c'est le seul aliment de l'écrivain, avec l'encre et les feuilles.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Brisé

Edit : grâce à ma merveilleuse bêta-lectrice, Magri, je peux vous livrer un chapitre 2 entièrement recorrigé et libéré de ses petites imprécisions de traduction.

Attention : à partir de là le rating est officiellement M, c'est le premier chapitre vraiment réservé à un public mature. Vous aurez été prévenus, et croyez-en l'auteur (que je ne peux que rejoindre sur ce point), vous ne pouvez pas sauter ce chapitre, il y a des dialogues très importants dedans.

Non, ni DN, ni Another Note, ni les citations de William Shakespeare (qui est l'une des sources d'inspiration préférée de l'auteur, et des miennes aussi, accessoirement), ne sont à moi, et je ne me suis pas transformée en LightofaThousandSuns, je ne suis donc toujours que la traductrice. Merci pour vos drames et vos tragédies, Mr. Shakespeare!

_OooOOOOOOOOooOOOOOooooooO_

_The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man_

_knows himself to be a fool._

_Le fou se croit sage, _

_mais le sage sait qu'il n'est qu'un fou. _

_-"Comme Il Vous Plaira", Acte V, Scène I_

Douleur….une douleur perçante, à l'état pur.

Voici ce que L ressentit en premier lorsqu'il ouvrit d'un coup ses paupières pâles, son corps et son esprit essayant de s'habituer à la lumière brillante qui entrait à flot depuis quelque part….

Le détective ne pouvait se rappeler grand-chose. Il se figura que tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar dû au fait qu'il s'était encore endormi. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il rêvait de Beyond (1)…..Backup…..B. L'homme hantait son sommeil, en même temps que d'autres fantômes du passé de L, à de nombreuses reprises. Aussi le corbeau pensa qu'il était plus sûr de supposer que tout ceci n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve répété, et qu'il s'éveillerait sur le canapé, ou peut-être dans son lit si Watari avait décidé d'étendre son corps frêle dans une position plus confortable.

Pas même un moment après, les yeux de L furent accommodés à la luminosité, et sa pire crainte se concrétisa : ce n'était pas un rêve.

Le jeune homme de 24 ans se trouvait dans une salle gigantesque, complètement faite de clous et de boulons en métal rouillé. Il y avait de larges fenêtres horizontales sur les murs est et ouest, qui laissaient la lumière solaire entrer à flots. L inclina quelque peu sa tête et put voir une porte sur chacun des murs nord et sud, conduisant à des destinations inconnues. Le reste de la pièce était simple, avec seulement quelques morceaux plus ou moins larges de ferraille épars tout autour. Du plafond carré en métal pendaient…plusieurs objets inconnus; L ne pouvait dire ce qu'ils étaient depuis cet angle de vue.

Pour résoudre ce problème, L essaya de s'asseoir, et il le pouvait mais…..

Quand il essaya de bouger ses jambes, il en fut incapable.

Choqué que le mouvement normal d'un être humain pût ne pas être effectué, sa tête s'abattit sur ses jambes, et il reluqua ses chevilles, qui avaient été enchaînées au sommier rouillé du lit, entravant le matelas sur lequel il était allongé. Non seulement ça, mais il semblait de plus que ses jambes ne pouvaient pas bouger du **tout**, or même s'il devait être enchaîné, L s'imaginait qu'il eût dû être encore capable de bouger un minimum. Mais c'était vain.

Puis, l'insomniaque se tourna vers ses poignets, et en eut le souffle coupé quand il vit qu'ils étaient eux aussi enchaînés au sommier du lit. Ces chaînes en argent noirci (2) étaient plus longues cependant, si bien que L pouvait bouger quelque peu ses bras.

Plus en colère qu'apeuré, car L n'était pas tel qu'il s'effrayât facilement, il rugit et cria à pleins poumons :

« BEYOND! »

Bouillant de fureur, le détective respirait fortement, attendant que l'homme qu'il avait appelé apparût. Il savait dans son esprit, il en était sûr à cent pour cent, que Beyond ne l'aurait pas simplement laissé là pour qu'il mourût.

Quelques instants plus tard on entendit un crépitement quasi-démoniaque, se répercutant sur les murs de la pièce, et dans le bâtiment tout entier…quel qu'il fût.

« Aww…Lawli est déjà en train de crier mon nom…comme c'est mignon. »

La porte du côté sud s'ouvrit en grinçant, crissant, et L tourna la tête pour voir B appuyé contre l'encadrement.

« Je t'ai manqué, n'est-ce pas Lawli? »

Un sourire à donner la chair de poule s'installa sur le visage de B, envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale du détective. Une chose était différente à propos de B cette fois. Son T-shirt n'était plus blanc comme celui de L, mais était à présent d'un noir d'encre. Il était toujours du même style, long et aux manches trois-quart, mais la couleur en était changée. Le voir lui fit penser au Yin-Yang, et à tout ce débat noir-blanc, bon contre mauvais; peut-être Beyond voulait-il contraster L d'une certaine manière?

« - Oh…tu as remarqué que je m'étais changé. Je préfère le noir aux autres couleurs, L. As-tu pensé qu'il y avait un quelconque symbolisme stupide derrière le changement? se moqua B avec un sourire narquois.

- Hmph. Je ne suis pas surpris que tu aimes le noir, tu as toujours semblé aimer bien plus le côté macabre de la vie…Oui, j'ai pensé au symbolisme. Je dois y penser beaucoup trop…tu n'es pas une personne assez profonde pour réfléchir à quelque chose comme le symbolisme. »

B grogna et fit un pas en avant, ses yeux enflammés de colère.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi devrais-je gaspiller du symbolisme pour quelqu'un tel que **toi**, L?

- Dis-moi où je suis, ordonna L, sa rage contenant de pures flammes de colère.

- Encore en train de donner des ordres, Lawli? Tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter de monter sur tes grands chevaux.

- Tout comme toi, répliqua immédiatement L, grimaçant intérieurement quand Beyond décida de s'asseoir sur le lit à ses côtés dans une position qui mimait celle du détective, mais d'où il ne pouvait le toucher. »

Beyond fit la moue, son visage prenant l'expression d'un chiot battu.

« - Penses-tu vraiment ça, Lawli-chan?

- Eh bien, tu m'as enlevé à cause de ta ridicule obsession pour moi, te croyant supérieur, alors oui, je pense que tu as besoin de gicler de tes grands chevaux. »

La moue de B se fit plus marquée, mais L ne ressentit aucune pitié pour ses mots. Sa colère bloquait toute autre émotion.

« - …R…Ridicule? murmura calmement Beyond. Ce que je veux…est ridicule?

- Bordel, comment pourrais-je bien savoir ce que tu veux? cria rageusement L. »

La moue disparut instantanément, et B commença à être parcouru de secousses comme des ricanements mauvais sortaient à flot de sa bouche.

« Kyahaha…ce que je veux…Ce que je veux…entama Beyond en tournant son sourire maniaque et la lueur dans ses yeux vers les orbes d'ébène de L. C'est te faire souffrir…comme moi j'ai souffert. Réalises-tu cela? »

L haleta de façon audible, mais déclara calmement :

« - Pourquoi?

- Tu as tout…Je n'ai rien…..Je n'ai jamais rien eu…donc tu dois payer.

- Est-ce une revanche pour ton arrestation durant l'Affaire des Meurtres de Los Angeles? demanda doucement L.

- Disons que ça en fait partie. Mais j'ai aussi d'autres raisons pour ça.

- Aimerais-tu partager ces raisons avec ton otage, B? »

Beyond soupira, et secoua la tête :

« - Non, pas pour le moment, L; peut-être plus tard. Tu vas rester ici un moment, alors il y a largement le temps.

- Hah, »

Maintenant c'était au tour de L de secouer la tête.

« - Watari me trouvera; je sais qu'il est au courant que c'est toi qui m'a kidnappé. Lui et ceux de la Wammy me trouveront, et je travaille avec la police sur l'Affaire Kira, alors ils aideront aussi.

- Hehe, il se peut que Watari te recherche, mais je doute fort qu'il te trouve. J'ai choisi ce gigantesque entrepôt pour cette seule raison. Nous sommes assez loin de la région du Kanto… et ce secteur est abandonné.

- Entrepôt? Alors c'est là que tu me planques…

- Planquer? Oh, non, pas planqué. Gardé….comme un petit animal de compagnie au sujet de qui personne ne peut être au courant, Lawli. »

Le sourire de Beyond se changea en celui qu'une écolière aurait si son béguin venait juste de l'inviter à un rendez-vous.

« - L n'est l'animal de compagnie de personne, Beyond, grogna L, souhaitant voir les chaînes qui le retenaient se volatiliser purement et simplement de manière à ce qu'il pût étouffer l'homme devant lui.

- Aww…alors je dois être 'personne' pour toi, ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Mais vois-tu L, tu es pourtant mon animal de compagnie maintenant…ma propriété. Mon précieux ange…qui devra être puni pour ses crimes.

- On croirait entendre Kira…. Comme c'est charmant. Et que veux-tu dire par tu n'es 'personne' pour moi? »

Beyond ferma ses mains en poings, et se leva, surprenant L, puis vint près du visage de l'insomniaque.

En un instant, un poing entra en contact avec la joue de L, l'envoyant voler en arrière sur le lit dans un cri.

« - Ne me compare jamais à Kira! Je n'ai rien à voir avec lui! cria Beyond avec rage et…tristesse dans sa voix. Jamais, jamais!

- Mais tu lui ressembles! Tu planifies de me tuer, n'est-ce pas! »

Beyond laissa sortir une plainte à fendre le cœur, et envoya un autre coup de poing dans le visage de L, touchant sa cible parfaitement.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je planifie de faire! **Je** suis le seul à savoir ce que je vais faire! Tu ne sais rien! le harangua Beyond. Et tes amis de la police ne viendront jamais te sauver! Ils te haïssent, tu n'es pas leur ami! L n'a pas d'amis, personne ne se préoccupe de lui parce que L ne s'intéresse à personne! »

L était silencieux, faisant face au mur, ne jetant pas même un coup d'œil à sa copie.

Après une minute passée à écouter la respiration de B rendue rauque à cause des hurlements, L parla à haute voix.

« - C'est bon, tu as fini?

- Hehe…Je ne fais que commencer avec toi, Lawli…..avec les cris, pour le moment.

- Tu as tort à mon propos, Beyond. Tu ne peux pas dire que je n'ai aucun ami, parce que tu ne me connais pas.

- Et toi, tu ne me connais pas…tu ne m'as jamais connu, répliqua B avec un ton venimeux. Mais je sais tout de toi, Lawli-pop (3)….

- Dis ça comme tu veux, mais honnêtement, tu ne me connais pas, Beyond. Et…Lawli-pop? »

L était partagé entre être dégoûté par le nom, ou s'il devait complimenter B pour son usage des mots et sa créativité. Il se décida pour le premier.

« Mmm…Lawli-pop…comme la sucrerie. »

Beyond sourit rêveusement, regardant L comme sa tête s'inclinait en un angle bizarre.

« - Lawli-pop, Lawli-pop, oh comme c'est doucereusement sucré. Bientôt tu t'agenouilleras devant moi, à mes pieds, fit-il d'une voix chantante.

- La rime est mignonne, mais j'ai bien peur que ça n'arrive pas, B. »

L lança un regard furieux à l'autre homme, qui fit la moue à nouveau avec un soupir triste.

« - Oh, Lawli, pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi opiniâtre? Je suis le seul à savoir ce que je vais faire de toi. Je ne vais pas te le dire, parce que cela gâcherait notre plaisir à tous deux!

- Si tu planifies d'essayer de me faire peur, je te suggère de penser à un meilleur moyen que juste m'attacher à ce lit.

- Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Cet entrepôt a de multiples chambres, tu resteras beaucoup enchaîné à ce lit, cependant je te laisserai te balader dans les autres pièces avec ma permission et sous mes yeux attentifs bien sûr. Et ne t'inquiète pas... je te ferai suffisamment peur, gloussa sombrement Beyond. Bientôt tu me craindras Lawliet, très bientôt. Et le meilleur c'est que personne ne te trouvera ici…..personne ne te trouvera. Tu es là, dans un petit quartier abandonné de la région du Tohoku. Tu seras mien pour toujours ici, Lawli…pour toujours ici à souffrir. »

L sourit avec dédain.

« - Souffrir? Tu peux me faire les pires choses, Beyond, et je ne souffrirai pas. J'ai traversé de plus durs moments dans ma vie que celui-ci.

- Tu es fou, Lawli; un triste fou, et un menteur. Tu dis que tu as souffert, mais l'as-tu réellement? Tu ne sais rien de la souffrance, personne ne te l'a jamais apprise, déclara l'amateur de confiture avec un sourire en coin. Alors **je** serai ton professeur. »

Avec un grondement d'animal, Beyond bondit sur L, ses mains allant de part et d'autre de la tête de L, ses jambes osseuses sous son jean tâché de confiture et de sang se posant de chaque côté de celles de L, touchant à peine le détective. En essence, il était presque assis à califourchon sur l'homme plus vieux qui se tenait sous lui.

« Maintenant, Lawli, je suis impatient…..et si on s'amusait? Et ne t'en fais pas si on finit en désordre. Je t'ai apporté de nombreux vêtements, de la nourriture, et j'ai également acheté pas mal d'autres petites choses dans des magasins. Je vais prendre **bien** soin de toi, Lawli-pop. »

Finalement, L commençait à être effrayé, mais il ne montra aucune autre émotion que la colère et la rage pure.

« - Enlève-toi, B, ordonna-t-il calmement, fixant les yeux d'un rouge de feu qui regardaient seulement dans ses propres orbes gris et ébène.

- Jamais, murmura la copie diaboliquement. »

Et en une seconde, il bondit vers le cou de L, et commença à….

L'embrasser?

L haleta de manière audible au mouvement, les baisers violents sur son cou pâle se faisant de plus en plus brutaux à chaque seconde.

« D-Dégage! Bon sang, pourquoi mes jambes ne veulent pas marcher! Beyond, quelle est la sign-? »

Le possesseur des Yeux (4) fit claquer sa main sur la bouche de L, le réduisant au silence.

« Lawli doit apprendre quand il faut se taire. Tes jambes ne fonctionnent pas parce que j'ai injecté une drogue fabrication-maison dans ton système sanguin, L. J'ai étudié quelque peu la chimie durant les derniers mois, me préparant pour ça, et j'ai fait mes propres préparations. Bien sûr, j'ai dû les tester sur d'autres d'abord…je suis sûr que tu as vu ces meurtres en Allemagne, n'est-ce pas? Où on avait trouvé des drogues inhabituelles dans le système sanguin des victimes qui étaient mortes d'une "overdose" due à l'étrange drogue qu'on leur avait injectée de force? C'était moi…ils ne t'ont pas demandé de l'aide pour cette affaire? Oh, probablement que non…Kira s'est emparé complètement de ta vie, n'est-ce pas? Bref j'ai enfin réussi à la rendre comme il fallait…la bonne dose de sédatifs, liqueurs et autres drogues pour faire le tranquillisant d'appendices (5) parfait. Cela ne durera pas longtemps, alors nous allons devoir faire vite. »

Finalement, après beaucoup de moments durs, L montra enfin de la peur. Son corps et son esprit ne pouvaient se retenir plus longtemps; ses yeux s'élargirent au maximum, son corps se tendit, et Beyond sourit quand il le sentit.

« Fais-tu l'expérience de la peur pour la première fois, L? Comme c'est mignon….et je me sens honoré que ce soit **moi** qui te la fasse goûter le premier. Comme si…je…m'emparais de ta virginité à la peur… »

Un sourire mauvais chatoya dans le soleil matinal.

« Et maintenant je vais m'emparer de l'**autre** type de virginité que tu possèdes. »

L eut le souffle coupé, et avec les mains de Beyond encore sur lui, il essaya de crier et bougea son torse, mais en vain. Les chaînes empêchaient presque tout mouvement, et non seulement cela, mais Beyond n'était pas non plus un poids léger.

« Shh….ne lutte pas…ou mieux encore, lutte. Je veux te faire souffrir, Lawli. Mais…tes cris…même si je veux les entendre, peut-être devrais-je les étouffer...non, ça n'a pas d'importance, personne ne pourrait les entendre. Je veux t'entendre crier d'agonie. Dans la douleur, dans le désespoir, dans la peur, je veux tout entendre L. D'ailleurs je pourrais te bâillonner à un autre moment…nous allons être ici pour une longue période, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. »

Beyond bondit de nouveau instantanément sur le cou de L, mais cette fois, le mordant violemment à un endroit. Si violemment que le corbeau sous B laissa sortir un cri perçant qui eût pu faire voler en éclat les vitres et rendre sourd le jeune homme. Un autre gémissement gargouillé s'échappa des lèvres de L comme Beyond continuait à mordre plus fort, perçant finalement la peau, et la copie leva la tête triomphalement.

« Enfin…je t'ai marqué comme mien, Lawli, glissa B dans un souffle. »

L put voir une marque d'un rouge brillant sur son cou pâle qui finirait par se changer en une ecchymose bleu sombre. Deux petites gouttes de sang s'écoulèrent de la gorge blanche, et B se pencha avec un sourire satisfait pour lécher les fines gouttes, laissant échapper un frisson et un ronronnement comme celui d'un félin ce faisant.

« D-Dégage…vire! cria L »

Il essaya de bouger ses bras pour pousser Beyond, mais échoua; la chaîne était à peine assez longue pour qu'il pût tendre ses bras, mais des petits mouvements comme pousser ou tirer étaient indisponibles comme options.

L'amateur de confiture fit la moue.

« Aw…Lawli…n'agis pas ainsi…

- T-Tu es fou! Dégage! s'insurgea L qui regretta ces mots à l'instant où ils quittèrent ses lèvres fines et pâles.

- F-Fou….Fou? Toi AUSSI tu penses que je suis fou? Tu vas payer pour avoir dit ça Lawli! cria Beyond. »

Et en un instant il déchira le T-shirt de L en lambeaux, les lançant à côté, qui jonchèrent le sol comme des bouts de papiers.

« B-Beyond, Je- »

SLAP

Le bruit résonna dans la pièce comme la main de B entrait en contact avec la joue de L.

« Tais. TOI. »

Beyond bondit sur la poitrine exposée de L, mordillant et pinçant de manière répétée toute la peau de porcelaine; L criait à chaque morsure violente, tressaillant, et gémissant, tout ceci étant une musique aux oreilles de B.

« - A-Arrête ça…Beyond…nous pouvons…t-trouver-

- Si tu es sur le point de dire qu'on peut trouver une solution, tu as tout faux, Lawli. »

Les morsures empirèrent, et le sang commença à apparaître à nouveau, Beyond le léchant comme un chien son bol d'eau.

« - Mmm…..délicieux…sucré, comme toi, chuchota-t-il comme son visage apparaissait aux yeux noirs du détective, jurant avec le rouge.

- Beyond, s'il-te-plaît, ne peut-on -mmph! »

Le corbeau fut coupé comme les lèvres de Beyond attaquèrent avec rudesse les siennes, exigeant, non, forçant l'entrée de la bouche de L avec sa langue. La copie commença à mordiller les lèvres de L, soutirant encore plus de sang de là.

« - Le sang…ton sang est le plus doux de tous les sangs que j'ai goûté, Lawli-pop.

- A-Arrête ça… déclara doucement L. N-Ne peut-on…p-parler… »

Il essayait de ne pas laisser pointer sa peur dans sa voix ou ses yeux, mais c'était très difficile.

« Le temps pour parler s'est achevé il y a des siècles, Lawliet. Maintenant…c'est le temps pour agir. »

B recula et déboutonna son propre jean, le faisant glisser lentement, comme s'il essayait de séduire l'autre; comme il faisait ceci, cependant, il parla, ses mots contredisant l'idée.

« Ne pense pas que j'essaye de te séduire, L, espèce de vaniteux. C'est juste pour te montrer ce que tu rateras toujours. »

Le boxer noir de Beyond glissa en suivant, tombant gracieusement sur le sol.

Les murs de L craquèrent finalement; son visage pâlissant dans d'épiques proportions, ses yeux d'ébène grand ouverts comme ceux d'un enfant effrayé. Il savait ce qui venait ensuite.

« - Beyond, non.

- Hmm…..Je ne crois pas. Et il n'y a pas une seule putain de solution à ce propos, Lawli. »

Un sourire mauvais, plein de haine et d'exécration, se montra sur les lèvres de la copie, et il bondit sur L, déboutonnant le jean du détective, le baissant jusqu'aux chevilles de l'aîné. Le boxer fut le suivant à descendre, et le visage du corbeau était maintenant déformé par le souci, une grimace sur sa face, ses yeux déjà éclairés de larmes brillantes.

« Aww….Lawli va déjà pleurer? se moqua Beyond. Merveilleux. »

…

L ne sut pas ce qui vint le premier, la douleur ou le sang. Mais au moment où le membre de Beyond coulissa en lui, à vif, il émit un cri violent, et les larmes qui attendaient de tomber furent libérées, coulant comme des gouttes de pluie sur le carreau d'une fenêtre.

« B-Beyond! Arrête! Sors! »

Il cria, essayant de son mieux de bouger son torse qui pouvait encore l'être, mais B était bien trop lourd pour décoller.

« Sors! »

B avait penché sa tête en arrière, ses yeux rouge sang dans le vague, un sourire démoniaque sur son visage.

« Est-ce que Lawli souffre? Il saigne….et pleure…..comme c'est mignon. »

L trembla; la sensation d'être déchiré en deux courant dans ses veines. Beyond n'était pas encore rengainé totalement, et plus de sang s'écoulait.

Beyond ne perdit pas plus de temps; en quelques secondes il poussa vigoureusement en L, cent pour cent dans la voie.

L laissa sortir un autre cri assourdissant, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la paume de ses mains, égratignant la peau impeccable.

« - BEYOND!

KYAHAHA! Je **savais** que tu crierais mon nom bien assez tôt! Je n'ai jamais tort! »

Le détective était impuissant, enchaîné, des larmes coulant dans un torrent continu. Alors c'était ce que ça faisait d'être violé….d'être brisé en deux comme s'il était un vieux jouet…

La douleur ne cessa pas cependant, elle ne le ferait pas, car Beyond commença à s'enfoncer en un mouvement étrange, répété, brutal, ne montrant aucune compassion pour l'autre.

Mais ce n'était pas une scène d'amour…ce n'était même pas une baise entre deux amoureux qui étaient d'humeur pour un peu de plaisir violent…

Il n'y avait aucun amour derrière les actions de Beyond, juste de la haine, de la détestation, et du mépris…..

Chaque coup faisait crier L à l'agonie, et chaque cri répandait plus de larmes. L n'avait pas pleuré depuis des années….

« - Est-ce que Lawli…..n'apprécie pas? Il…ne bande pas non plus…comme c'est triste…

- T-Tu me violes…et tu…t'attends…à ce que je …bande? cria le corbeau à pleins poumons.

- Bon, j'imagine que non….je ne peux pas m'attendre à ça, n'est-il pas? Tu es pris par la force….. et contre ton gré….mais au moins **moi** je bande avec ta douleur, Lawli. »

Les coups de boutoir s'accélérèrent rapidement, continuant leur brutale, douloureuse cadence, leur rythme bestial, et les cris de L ne décroissaient qu'à cause du fait que sa voix devenait rauque et enrouée. Son corps était toujours torturé par la douleur, ses yeux grand ouverts, fixant le vide. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas, regarder dans ces yeux rouges qui étaient tellement verrouillés sur les siens.

Cela continua pendant Dieu seul sait combien de temps…..dix minutes, vingt? De toute manière, le corps de L s'était rendu insensible à tout ce qui n'était pas une douleur…la douleur…..sa douleur. La douleur fracassante de son cœur qui se répercutait comme un écho dans tout son corps et toute son âme, comme un fantôme en pleurs. Cela ne s'arrêtait pas, B ne montrait aucune merci, et chaque coup, chaque cri de plaisir haineux qui s'échappait des lèvres de Beyond envoyait des frissons qui traversaient le corps de L, allaient droit dans son cœur.

…Après si longtemps, trop longtemps, ce fut fini. L Lawliet pouvait sentir la semence de Beyond entrer en lui, et le meurtrier sortit de son corps rapidement, silencieusement.

Le détective fixa le mur ouest, sans dire un mot, des larmes cascadant toujours sur son visage.

De dos à L, B commença à se rhabiller, muet; à l'intérieur son esprit maniaque se tournait et retournait ….

_Que pense-t-il de moi à présent…? Le fou...Je l'ai brisé et pourtant il est aussi silencieux qu'un agneau…c'est quoi son problème…? A-t-il trop de fierté virile pour admettre la douleur...? Il est humain, oui…mais…_

Enfin, le corbeau enchaîné laissa sortir un cri étranglé, un gémissement, et chuchota :

« Je te hais maintenant… »

Un autre gémissement et finalement, L se mit à sangloter, se recroquevillant comme un bébé à naître.

Le "maintenant" ne fut pas perdu pour Beyond, mais il ne répondit pas. Comment le pouvait-il? Que restait-il à dire?

Rien.

B se dirigea silencieusement vers la porte nord, et l'ouvrit avec un claquement. Il sortit, mais la copie revint un moment plus tard avec l'un des T-shirts de L qu'il avait volés. L'homme le posa gentiment sur le corps du détective, et se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte encore ouverte, son dos tourné vers L. Il imaginait que L pouvait remettre ses vêtements de lui-même, les chaînes devraient le permettre; sinon…il règlerait ça plus tard, quand il ne serait pas aussi confus et aussi fou de joie en même temps.

Beyond arriva enfin au seuil, son dos voûté toujours tourné vers L, et il dit en un souffle :

« Je sais. »

Et il referma la porte en la claquant, laissant L piégé, seul sur le lit, enchaîné...

Brisé. Les deux L, le Meilleur Détective au Monde, et L Lawliet, avaient été réduits à néant.

Les yeux d'ébène se tournèrent vers le plafond et L eut enfin une bonne vue sur les objets qui y pendaient.

C'étaient des Wara Ningyo, treize poupées pour être exact. Six d'entre elles étaient clouées au toit en métal, alors que les sept autres étaient pendues par des ficelles nouées à leurs cous; ces ficelles étaient clouées au plafond.

Pendant que L était étendu là, nu, froid, et seul, il se demanda…..

Se demanda si ces poupées de paille représentaient les victimes de Beyond….et…

Si une poupée allait être placée là-haut…..le représentant….

« Que voulez-vous dire par il a été kidnappé? »

Suichi Aizawa grinça des dents sous le choc et repris :

« - L! **Notre**L? Comment?

- S'il-vous-plaît, Mr. Aizawa, vous devez vous calmer. »

Watari essayait d'apaiser l'erratique homme à la coupe afro,

« - J'essaie de faire face à la situation aussi rapidement que possible.

- Eh bien, on est la police bordel! On doit faire quelque chose! riposta l'autre homme.

- Aizawa, comment? intervint Soichiro. Nous sommes en train de parler de L. Nous ne pouvons pas exactement afficher des fichiers et alerter les médias que le Meilleur Détective au Monde est porté disparu. De un, le visage de L ne peut pas sortir d'ici, et de deux, réalisez-vous que le taux de criminalité **mondial** grimperait en flèche?

- O-Oui…mais... »

Aizawa savait que tout ce que leur Chef avait dit était la vérité vraie.

« - Mais que pouvons-nous faire? dit Matsuda en haussant la voix. Nous devons le trouver! Il est supposé résoudre l'Affaire Kira! Et…..que se passera-t-il si cette personne le blesse ou le tue-

- Matsuda, ne dites pas ça. Nous ne pouvons penser ainsi. »

Soichiro réprimanda le jeune homme.

« - J'ai bien peur que les craintes de Matsuda n'aillent pas encore assez loin, déclara calmement Watari. Je connais l'homme qui a enlevé L, et je souhaite pouvoir vous dire qui il est, mais Ryuzaki désire que cela reste confidentiel.

- Quoi! Mais alors comment pouvons-nous l'aider! postillonna Aizawa, incrédule.

- Je fais de mon mieux Mr. Aizawa, fit le vieux gardien. Je suis en contact avec d'autres, nous faisons du mieux que nous pouvons….Pour le moment, Ryuzaki voudrait que vous continuiez tous l'Affaire Kira sans lui, et que vous le gardiez juste dans vos pensées et vos prières. Il est un homme solide, il peut survivre à tout. »

_J'espère…_

L'homme acquiesça, et un moment après, un coup vint de la porte de la chambre d'hôtel.

Quillish Wammy répondit calmement, et voyant Raito Yagami il resta bouche bée.

« Mr. Raito… »

Il fit un petit sourire.

« - Comme c'est charmant de vous voir.

- Oui, bonjour Watari, le salua le jeune homme qui était en secret l'homme que toute l'équipe cherchait. Je suis également ravi de vous voir. Ryuzaki voulait que j'aide aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? »

_Cet idiot….. L pense-t-il pouvoir me battre…? Ce sera mon monde rempli de justes… _

L'étudiant entra dans la pièce, et voyant les visages abattus, sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Où est Ryuzaki? demanda-t-il, ne voyant pas l'amateur de sucreries dans la pièce, en train de manger, de taper ou de travailler….ou de faire quoi que ce fût d'autre. »

Ces mots firent entrer Aizawa dans une crise de rage, tempêtant dans la pièce, cognant un mur, et se dirigeant vers la chambre à coucher la plus proche, jurant comme un charretier. La tête de Matsuda tomba entre ses mains, son jeune corps tremblant. Les doigts de Mogi vinrent sur ses tempes, les frottant avec un hochement de tête.

« Papa, qu'est-ce- »

Soichiro s'approcha de son fils, plaçant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Mon fils….Ryuzaki a été kidnappé la nuit dernière. Nous ne savons pas qui l'a enlevé mais Watari le sait, et il tente de travailler à sa recherche. Je suis désolé; je sais qu'il était ton ami. »

Raito fut honnêtement choqué, et il le montra sur son visage, sans le cacher, et sentit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il devait jouer le rôle de l'ami inquiet, non?

« - T-Tu n'es pas sérieux….

- J'ai bien peur de l'être. »

Intérieurement, Raito était choqué, mais….

Aussi fou de joie.

_Ainsi…il semblerait que L ne soit pas aussi fort qu'il le paraît…cet imbécile, il a probablement de nombreux ennemis…enfin…enfin, L est hors de mon chemin…même si je rêve de pouvoir le tuer moi-même, et je ne suis pas certain que le kidnappeur le fera …mais vu la manière d'agir de tout le monde, on dirait que L est dans une situation dangereuse, mortelle même…cependant…maintenant, je n'ai plus à me préoccuper qu'il puisse trouver Misa, ou me suspecter…c'est…c'est …_

« - Papa, tout le monde….nous devons continuer l'Affaire Kira pour Ryuzaki, proclama Raito sévèrement. Je sais qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- Oui, Watari a déjà dit que nous le devrions, déclara le chef de la NPA à son fils. Nous le ferons et je sais que Ryuzaki nous reviendra bientôt. »

Raito acquiesça, souriant intérieurement, le pouvoir de Kira courut dans ses veines plus vite encore….

_C'est…c'est…_

_Parfait._

_Absolument Parfait…_

Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois!

C'était très prenant de traduire ce chapitre. Et encore, ceci n'est que le début de la torture pour L.

Les reviews sont évidemment bienvenues, et je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant! Ciao pour le moment! : )

(1)Doux nom signifiant "au-delà"...

(2)Originalement l'auteur avait utilisé l'adjectif rouillé, mais l'argent ne rouillant pas, j'ai adapté à l'idée de corruption du métal.

(3)Il y a un jeu de mot intraduisible entre les sonorités de Lawli-pop et lollipop, qui veut dire "sucette".

(4)Beyond est né avec des Yeux de Shinigami.

(5)C'est à dire que la drogue ne paralyse qu'une partie du corps, un de ses appendices... oui je sais la formule n'est pas des plus claires.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Mémoires

Joyeuses Pâques à tous!!

Pour le lien vers l'original voir mon profil

Et nous retournons à la folie……

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci aussi à ceux qui mettent ce petit bébé en favoris ou en alertes. Il grandit doucement, avec tous vos encouragements.

_Les longs blocs en Italique représentent les flashbacks de B dans le passé…_

_Les mots en Italique représentent également les pensées de B, et ceux __qui sont soulignés représentent ses pensées contradictoires.__ Vous comprendrez bientôt ce que je veux dire par là. Les rêves de Raito sont aussi en italiques…_

À l'époque de cette fic, L a 24 ans; B en a 19….juste pour que vous ayez une référence!

Oui, le passé de B viendra à la lumière (SANS jeu de mot XD); c'est dommage qu'Another Note ne l'ait pas beaucoup effleuré, mais bon, ça donne aux écrivains une opportunité en or, non? Alors si A n'est pas tout à fait comme VOUS l'avez imaginé, eh bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même la vision de LightofaThousandSuns de lui (autant que moi je l'ai appréciée). : D

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues ;)

_Conscience is but a word cowards use,_

_devised at first to keep the strong at awe._

_La conscience n'est qu'un mot à l'usage des lâches,_

_inventé pour tenir le fort en respect. _

_- "Richard III", Acte V, Scène III_

Il était toujours étendu là…..simplement…..étendu là.

Comme un animal blessé, une poupée brisée…….un corps mort.

Excepté que L Lawliet était loin d'être mort, Beyond Birthday savait cela.

Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas tué L, mais aussi à cause des nombres qui flottaient au-dessus de la tête de son aîné.

Des nombres que seul Beyond Birthday pouvait voir.

Il savait aussi que L n'était pas au courant de sa présence…soit ça, soit L ne faisait pas attention à la silhouette voûtée de B qui le regardait discrètement depuis l'encadrement de la porte sud, la porte de métal à peine entrebâillée.

Le détective était simplement couché là, sur ce matelas crasseux, sur ce sommier rouillé; complètement éveillé, absorbé dans la contemplation du mur est.

Et B aurait presque donné n'importe quoi juste pour lire les pensées de cet homme.

_Je te hais maintenant……_

_Je te hais maintenant……_

_Je te hais maintenant……_

Les mots résonnaient dans la tête de Beyond, encore et encore, comme une symphonie sans fin.

_Maintenant……_

_Maintenant……_

_Maintenant……_

Le "maintenant" continuaient à se répercuter, à retentir comme un cri, mais aussi comme le murmure du vent soufflant dans un bois hanté.

_Il ment……il m'a toujours haï…toujours…depuis quand L s'est-t-il jamais intéressé à moi? Ou même à n'importe qui en cette affaire. Il ne s'en est jamais préoccupé…pas même lorsque nous étions plus jeunes…_

_Il s'est toujours moqué éperdument de nous tous! Tu mens, Lawli! Tu mens, mens, mens! _

Beyond grogna comme chaque moment qui avait sculpté sa vie revenait pour le hanter....

_Tu mens…tu n'en a jamais rien eu à faire…c'est une chose de s'en foutre, mais c'est autre chose que de mentir à ce propos…_

_Bien, peut importe…_

_Je te hais maintenant aussi……_

_**Il y a environs 8 ans…… la Wammy:**_

_"B!!" ledit B ignora l'appel de son "nom", se retournant dans son lit._

_"A…il est tôt. Tu ne peux pas mettre la sourdine?" demanda B doucement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge, voyant que il était sept heures et quart. Le jeune homme de douze ans était fatigué, et il avait besoin de sommeil._

_"B, lève-toi!" le pressa A à nouveau, et B devina que s'il ouvrait ses yeux, il verrait le pétillant garçon aux cheveux blond cendré sautillant sur le lit. A n'était pas aussi hyperactif et heureux normalement, mais quand il l'était, c'était un joyeux spectacle pour son compagnon de chambre._

_"…Donne moi une seule raison!" Demanda le dormeur aux cheveux bruns._

_"L est là!" _

_B se redressa en flèche, ses boucles brunes mi-longues qui tombaient presque jusqu'à ses épaules bougeant élégamment avec son corps._

_"Dis-moi que ce n'est PAS une blague, A." _

_"Huh!? Pourquoi plaisanterais-je à propos de ÇA!? Notre héros, notre idole est là, B, allons voir si nous pouvons l'apercevoir!"_

_B n'hésita pas, sauta hors du lit et parcourut le long corridor derrière A. Le hall était silencieux, mais B supposa que la majorité des enfants sommeillaient encore dans leurs chambres._

_"Je pense qu'il est là-dedans…Chambre 13A…" chuchota A au moment où ils arrivaient à la porte, qui était à peine entrebâillée. B entendit des voix, deux pour être précis, et il reconnut instantanément l'une d'autre elle comme appartenant à Watari._

_"L…tu vas rencontrer les meilleurs enfants en ligne pour ta succession tôt cet après-midi, est-ce que ça te va?"_

_L'autre voix répondit calmement, "Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas? Mais une fois encore…il vaut mieux que je le fasse, j'ai besoin de bien me présenter aux enfants quelque peu." _

_B haleta doucement comme la voix du plus âgé sonna à sas oreilles comme une belle mélodie, ou un toucher doux et gentil caressant son visage avec des mains soyeuses ou des douces lèvres comme des cerises._

_Watari eut un petit gloussement, "Oui, tu devrais L. C'est pour le mieux. Je sais que tu n'as que seize ans, mais tout de même…il se peut que ces enfants te succèdent un jour."_

_"Pas peut-être Watari, ils le FERONT. Mais ça ne devrait pas être avant un moment, avec un peu de chance; malheureusement, je sais que beaucoup veulent me voir mort."_

_Mort…? s'étonna B. Qui voudrait que cet homme à la voix d'un millier de séraphins soit __**mort**__?_

_"Je sais, L…mais tous ces enfants sont très capables, crois-moi."_

_C'était suffisant pour B; il devait voir l'homme maintenant. Juste…au moins un fugace coup d'œil._

_Alors il se rapprocha de la fente, scrutant lentement à l'intérieur. _

_  
"B, qu'est-ce que tu-" murmura A, mais le garçon aux yeux bleus s'arrêta quand il vit les yeux de l'autre s'élargir dans d'épiques proportions._

_B regardait fixement l'autre, et était dans un pur état de choc, exultant de bonheur._

_Le jeune homme appelé L avait des cheveux d'un noir de corbeau, et B pouvait voir les yeux d'ébène du plus âgé qui brillaient comme des diamants. Habillé d'un jean ample et d'un vieux T-shirt blanc aux manches trois-quart, le L adolescent était accroupi sur le large lit pendant qu'il conversait avec son gardien._

_B se jura à lui-même qu'il n'oublierait jamais la vue de cet homme…_

_Il était tout simplement……magnifique. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. _

_Peut-être un garçon de onze ans ne devrait-il pas ressentir cela pour un autre homme de seize ans, mais l'enfant était incapable de sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre._

_"Hé, laisse-moi le voir!" murmura A, mais B l'ignora, montrant seulement à l'autre un doigt pour lui signaler d'attendre une minute._

_B continua à fixer l'autre homme, regardant le nom qui flottait au-dessus de sa tête, un nom qu'il saurait pour toujours……_

_L Lawliet………_

_Superbe……absolument superbe……murmura B dans sa tête. _

_Lawliet…B se promit de toujours se rappeler ce nom……_

_"Hé, puis-je le voir à présent?!" chuchota A doucement, et B acquiesça, faisant un petit pas en arrière pour que son unique ami puisse jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme que B aimait et admirait immensément. _

_Les deux choses étaient vraies; A était son seul ami, et il avait admiré L depuis qu'il était venu à la Wammy, depuis qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois parler de lui._

_A l'avait accepté sans hésitation, c'était dans sa nature et sa personnalité, et Beyond remerciait le ciel qu'un être au moins ici sur cette terre s'intéressât à lui, et se moquait qu'il soit "différent". C'était le mot qui s'était répandu dans la Wammy lorsqu'il était arrivé; que B était "différent"; sa personnalité, "différente", ses actions, "différentes". Ses "yeux"…"différents"._

_Et A ne s'en était jamais soucié…………_

_"Filons B! Nous ne voulons pas nous faire prendre, n'est-ce pas!?!" souffla A, et il tira B en arrière jusqu'à leur chambre._

_Il n'oublierait jamais la vue de ce sublime jeune détective…ce fut ce qu'il se jura comme lui et son seul ami couraient gaiment vers leur chambre._

_Oui……son seul ami……_

Beyond eut un mouvement de recul au moment où A revint à son souvenir;il n'avait plus pensé au garçon depuis des années.

Il essaya également de ne pas penser au jour où il avait posé pour la première fois ses yeux sur L; c'était tout aussi dur à supporter. Essayer de supporter l'idée qu'il avait autrefois été en complète admiration devant cet homme était comme essayer d'avaler un pneu. Insoutenable.

B l'admettait; il y avait une part de lui qui admirait toujours L. Si ce n'était pas le cas, pourquoi se donner tout ce mal pour le garder en vie? Mais la haine éclipsait rapidement toute compassion, comme le mouvement d'un raz-de-marée…….

La haine atteignait rapidement son apogée…….

Elle elle s'était épanouie depuis des années….depuis son arrivée à la Wammy……

_**Il y a environs 16 ans….à la Wammy:**_

_Beyond ne se rappelait pas exactement le jour de son arrivée à la Wammy. Il avait à peine trois ans, il ne pouvait se souvenir de ce jour à cent-pour-cent, en soi, mais il se souvenait des voix et des sons. _

_Des voix et des sons clairs comme du cristal………_

_"Ses yeux; regarde-les! Quoi……êtes-vous sûr que nous devrions le prendre, Mr. Wammy?" Déclara l'une des infirmières._

_Le petit Beyond leva les yeux vers le vieux gentleman devant lui, ses yeux rouge-sang se fixant sur le visage et le nom………_

_Quillish Wammy………quel nom…… se demanda B silencieusement dans sa tête. Il s'était habitué aux Yeux……ses parents n'avaient jamais su pour eux……ou savaient-ils? B ne put jamais en être sûr, puisqu'ils haïssaient Beyond avec passion……était-ce à cause des Yeux? Ils ne les avaient jamais mentionnés………pas même quand ils moururent dans cet accident._

_Juste devant B………et il l'avait vu arriver……………_

_Il avait vu leurs nombres arriver à terme._

_Le tout jeune enfant ne savait pas non plus comment il avait acquis les Yeux; tout ce qu'il savait était ce qu'ils étaient (encore une fois, il ne savait pas comme il le savait…peut-être était-ce une connaissance automatiquement liée à l'acquisition des Yeux?) et ce qu'il voyait. _

_"Il deviendra un ajout bienvenu à la famille, Carol." Dit le vieil homme à l'infirmière à ses côtés, , "Peut-être un jour surpassera-t-il même L……"_

_"Si vous le dites…" La femme doutait de son "boss", et ça transparut dans son ton._

_Des mois, non des années passèrent, et "l'accueil chaleureux" n'était jamais venu._

_Mais ce n'était pas une surprise……Beyond savait que les gens le haïssaient, et ce n'était même pas à cause de ses Yeux, vu que personne ne savait pour eux._

_C'était juste parce qu'il était "différent", le mot qu'il dédaignait plus que tout autre chose._

_Mais ça allait, B le gardait pour lui-même, il en avait besoin……_

_Puisqu'une fois qu'il eut entendu parler de L, il voulut être assez formidable pour obtenir le respect et l'admiration de L………_

_Et après qu'il eut rencontré A, cela ne changea pas. Il voulait toujours l'affection de L; il était tout ce qui importait pour lui………_

_Tout ce qui importait………_

"De l'affection….quelle merde. Je ne voulais pas d'affection." Se murmura la copie à elle-même tout en continuant à regarder L, qui essayait maintenant de s'asseoir, mais tressaillit et cria faiblement de douleur, ce qui était une musique joyeuse aux oreilles de Beyond.

"Je voulais du respect. Rien de plus……"

Oh, si seulement Beyond pouvait voir à quel point il se mentait à **lui-même**……….

_**Il y a environs 8 ans….. à la Wammy….même jour que plus tôt…..:**_

_"L, voici A, et voici B." Watari les avait fait rentrer à reculons dans la chambre de L, les deux jeunes garçons se tenant debout avec un sourire sur leurs visages._

_"Je vois…" L ne sourit pas, ne fronça pas les sourcils, ou…quoi que ce soit. Son visage était un masque sans émotion, mais B s'en moquait. C'était __**L**__,_ _**le**_ _L…__**son **__L. Celui pour lequel il avait travaillé si dur, pour lequel il avait étudié, juste pour que L puisse le regarder avec un sourire et s'intéresser à lui. Il était le seul de qui B nécessitait l'attention._

_"Si c'est possible, Watari, puis-je parler avec A, en privé?"_

_"Bien sûr." acquiesça Watari, et il prit la main de B, et le garçon aux cheveux sombres devint inquiet._

_"A, je-" commença à dire Beyond, mais Watari le traîna dehors rapidement, et il vit seulement le visage de A attentionné, heureux, et pourtant quelque peu inquiet comme la porte claqua._

_Ce fut la dernière fois que B vit A heureux comme ça………à jamais._

_Environs trente minutes passèrent, et B s'était tenu hors de la chambre sur un banc de bois à côté de Watari. _

_Un A bien plus sombre ouvrit silencieusement la porte; un sourire triste sur son visage, et B était inquiet._

_"A?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?!" Cria-t-il presque à l'autre._

_"Hm? Oh…rien. J'ai juste plus de travail à faire……J'espère que je te verrai plus tard, B."_

_Le jeune enfant partit, et B le vit se diriger vers la bibliothèque, et entendit une porte claquer un moment plus tard._

_"Tu peux entrer à présent, B." ordonna L doucement, et l'enfant sauta du banc et entra dans la pièce comme L fermait la porte derrière eux._

_Le corbeau adolescent s'assit sur le lit, pendant que B prenait un petit siège près d'un bureau._

_  
"J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, Backup. Tu es allé très loin, et tu as surmonté tellement de choses……" lui dit L._

_"Merci L, c'est un tel honneur…attendez, comment m'avez-vous appelé?" Ce fut le début de la tempête._

_"Backup. C'est ainsi que je t'ai appelé."_

_"…Pourquoi m'appelleriez-vous ainsi? Mon nom n'est pas Backup, c'est Beyo-"_

_"Je sais quel est ton nom. Et je t'appellerai Backup ou B."_

_Quelque chose à l'intérieur de Beyond se fissura instantanément alors; comme une glace volant en éclats, son cœur se brisait._

_Ce n'est pas mon nom………_

_Ce n'est pas mon nom………_

_Ce n'est pas mon nom………_

_"Ce n'est pas mon nom!!" Cria-t-il à son idole, "Est-ce tout ce que je suis pour vous!? Juste…Backup?!"_

_"B, s'il-te-plaît, ne vois pas ça dans le mauvais sens-"_

"Le mauvais sens?! C'EST tout ce que je suis pour vous, n'est-ce pas?! Si A échoue, Je suis votre "Backup"!" Le jeune enfant sentit des larmes sourdre. "Vous n'avez même pas remarqué qui je suis, n'est-ce pas?!"

_"Je te remarque. Je t'ai vu travailler si dur, et-"_

"J'ai travaillé si dur pour que vous me remarquiez! Pour que je puisse être Beyond pour vous, pas Backup!!" L'enfant était maintenant hystérique, "Vous me remarquerez, L! Vous le devez!"

_"Je le fais! Que veux-tu dire?! Backup, explique-"_

_B gémit au nom, ses mains saisissant sa tête, "Je ne suis pas ça. Je ne suis pas __**ça! **__Et qu'avez-vous fait à __A?! Il…Il agit différemment! Qu'avez-vous fait à mon ami?! Mon seul ami!"_

_"Je n'ai rien fait! De quoi parles-tu?! Je lui ai seulement dit de travailler plus!?" L était à présent effrayé de l'enfant hystérique; qu'avait-il dit de mal?_

_"MENTEUR!! A EST DIFFÉRENT! Je peux le voir dans ses yeux!" Le jeune B commença à sangloter, "Peut importe…je travaillerai dur…Et finalement vous me remarquerez, je le jure! Je le jure, L…" Il murmura le mot suivant, "Lawliet……"_

_L haleta de façon audible, espérant que son ouïe s'était trompée…_

_Mais il n'avait pas de temps pour questionner B, l'enfant ouvrit brusquement la porte, et fuit la pièce, courant vers sa chambre._

_"B! S'il-te-plaît, reviens!" lui cria après L, mais il ne le suivit pas……_

_Peut-être l'aurait-il dû……peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû……_

_Peut-être cela n'aurait-il pas empêché la venue de l'ouragan de catastrophes………_

Les mains de Beyond se crispèrent en poings, au souvenir de ce jour.

Il avait commencé à haïr L ce jour….mais il le respectait encore suffisamment pour vouloir que L le respecte, l'admire, le…l'adore d'une certaine manière.

Parce qu'il adorait encore L à cette époque……adorait?

"Je n'adore personne……et je ne veux pas non plus d'adoration…." L'amateur de confiture de dix-neuf ans souffla doucement…

Et c'était un autre mensonge…….un autre mensonge à lui-même…..

_**Il y a environs 8 ans, trois semaines et demies après la première rencontre avec L:**_

_"A, depuis combien de temps es-tu là-dedans?" appela B depuis l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, qui était encore fermée, pour la vingtième fois depuis les trois dernières semaines et demie._

_"Je suis occupé, B. Part." ordonna A au jeune enfant, et Beyond commença à s'inquiéter. _

_A avait travaillé trop durement; il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Quand il sortait de la bibliothèque, ou de la salle d'étude, ou de la salle de classe, ou même de leur propre chambre, le garçon aux cheveux blond cendré avait l'air en loques et stressé dans d'immenses proportions. _

_Et ça faisait peur à Beyond……_

_"A, tu sais que tu travailles trop. Je sais que tu veux vraiment succéder à L, mais-"_

_"Tu ne comprends pas, B! J'ai besoin de travailler plus! L compte sur moi, __**moi**__ pour lui succéder si quelque chose se passe mal! Il a __**besoin**_ _de moi! Tu devrais travailler dur aussi!"_

_"Je le fais, A! Je ne me stresse pas non plus! Je travaille dur, mais je vais aussi dehors de temps à autre, ou je me calme juste! Ou je mange…à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as mangé, A?! Je m'inquiète pour toi, je ne veux pas perdre mon unique ami!"_

_"Alors fait-t'en d'autres?" dit hargneusement A, et B tressaillit visiblement. A ne lui avait jamais rien dit de la sorte avant! Jamais!_

_"Je…Tu sais que je ne peux pas. Ils me haïssent…et mes yeux rouges; et juste parce que j'aime certaines choses sombres, et parce que je ne suis pas sociable. Ils-"_

_"Tu peux toujours changer, B."_

_Beyond recula vraiment d'un pas depuis la porte, comme si c'était une maladie létale._

_"Q-Quoi?! Tu m'as toujours dit de ne jamais changer! A, que t'est-il arrivé!?"_

"Je me suis éveillé…? Et peut-être devrais-tu-"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça?! Que t'est-il arrivé A?! Le A qui était mon meilleur ami?!" B cria, des larmes commençant à couler.

_"Rien, B, tu dois te calmer. Écoute, je-"_

_Mais Beyond s'était déjà éloigné en courant de la porte, et quand A l'ouvrit, rien n'était visible, et on ne pouvait guère entendre que les bruits de pas se retirant de B._

_C'était triste…B ne devait jamais le savoir, mais s'il ne s'était pas enfui, il aurait vu A pleurer…_

_Et l'entendre murmurer:_

_"Je suis désolé…je suis désolé B…r-reviens…"_

_Mais il ne le fit pas. Et il ne le ferait jamais._

_Tout ce qu'il entendit fut le bruit de la porte de la librairie claquant à nouveau._

Penser au dernier rejet de A était comme se prendre un autre coup de couteau dans le cœur; ça faisait un mal de chien. Même quand A l'avait repoussé à l'époque, B pensait toujours à lui comme à un ami, même si les mots de A l'avaient blessé comme des brûlures du Neuvième Cercle lui-même(1)….

Peu importe…A était parti…

Pour toujours…

Et B aurait dû le voir venir. Il pouvait voir la date de sa mort après tout…..

Mais il l'avait enfoui au fond de sa tête……

Comme un triste petit fou…..

_**Il y a environs 8 ans, cinq jours après sa rencontre avec A à la Bibliothèque, vers 19h15: **_

_"Hé, A, es-tu là-dedans?" B frappa à la porte de la chambre à coucher une fois qu'il avait remarqué que A n'était dans aucune autre pièce. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis 5 jours, depuis leur querelle près de la bibliothèque, et Beyond était encore plus inquiet à présent._

_"A, peux-tu ouvrir la porte? S'il-te-plaît?" Le garçon aux cheveux chocolat(2) tourna la poignée pour trouver que la porte était ouverte._

_"Hé, A, es-tu…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Quand Beyond ouvrit la porte, il tomba au sol avec un cri à glacer le sang qui sembla briser le verre et les cœurs au bruit de la lamentation._

"A!! NON!" les cris de Beyond tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd…

_Pour le corps pendu de A, fortement accroché à une corde que le garçon avait noué et fait pendre depuis le ventilateur de plafond, se balançant là, froid et sans vie._

_Et Beyond cria encore, et continua à crier comme les aides et les infirmières de la Wammy le traînèrent loin de la chambre._

_Il continua à crier comme le corps de A était sorti de la chambre et placé dans une autre._

_Il cria dans la nuit mortelle………_

Une part du cœur de B mourut ce jour-là, il s'imaginait que ce fut le début de sa chute dans la haine et la rage.

Pas la folie cependant, non, Beyond savait qu'il n'était pas fou….peu importe qui lui disait autrement.

À cette époque, il blâma L pour la mort de A, il était celui qui lui avait dit de travailler plus dur, n'est-ce pas?! Cependant, alors, il voulait toujours obtenir la compassion et l'admiration de L…

Il avait toujours de l'espoir…..

Mais il aurait dû le savoir….

Que cet espoir mourrait en même temps que A…

_**Un jour après la découverte du corps de A…..18h: **_

_Il pleuvait l'après-midi des funérailles de A. Comme c'était ironique, c'était tout comme ces films tristes…_

_Et la vie de B ressemblait chaque jour de plus en plus à un film…_

_Pendant que les autres enfants sanglotaient sous leurs propres parapluies, ou ceux tenus par le personnel, B se tenait là, dans la pluie diluvienne, sans verser une larme._

_Ce n'était pas que B n'était pas triste; il trouvait juste dur de pleurer, il l'avait toujours trouvé..._

_Le jeune amateur de confiture n'accordait pas un regard aux autres enfants; il savait qu'ils le haïraient à présent. Qu'ils le blâmeraient pour la mort de A, pour la souffrance de A._

_Quand il n'avait rien à voir avec ça……ou tout au moins l'espérait-il._

_Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où les maltraitances s'intensifieraient…comment évolueraient-elles? Serait-il plus battu? Serait-il encore capable de se retirer dans sa chambre en paix, avec des livres, de la confiture, et la Wara Ningyo (3) qu'il avait prise pour la faire dans ses mains frêles mais fortes._

_Peu importe…il serait inévitable que leur haine finalement déborde. C'était le but de la haine : s'Amonceler, Grossir, et finalement………_

_Étouffer……_

_Le jeune B réussit à regarder à sa droite, et vit là son héros, pour la seconde fois:_

_L, se tenant là dans l'herbe, pieds nus, mais sous un parapluie tenu par Quillish Wammy._

_Il ne montrait aucune émotion dans ses yeux, ses lèvres, ou même son visage en entier._

_Le jeune L se tenait simplement là, regardant comme la bière de A était mise en terre dans la propriété de la Wammy._

_C'était la première mort depuis des années……années._

_Quelque chose piqua le cœur de B comme son idole ne montrait aucune émotion; car même quelque astucieux parmi les autres serait capable de dire que lui-même était blessé, mais L?_

_Le jeune homme était une toile vierge…et cela rendit Beyond fou de colère. _

_Son premier successeur était mort! De ses __**propres**_ _mains bonté divine! Ne pouvait-il au moins montrer un peu de sympathie?! D'empathie?! QUOI QUE CE SOIT?!_

_Beyond réunit vraiment son courage et fit un pas vers son idole en silence; les autres ne lui jetant pas même un coup d'œil quand il n'était pas éloigné de moins d'un mètre._

_"Il…A…est mort." constata B froidement, tournant sa tête à nouveau comme les croquemorts commencèrent à jeter de nouveau la poussière dans la tombe._

_"Je sais." constata L d'un ton détaché, comme s'il parlait du temps ou des dernières nouvelles. _

_"…Alors? Ne…Ne vous en souciez-vous pas, L?" Beyond savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler aussi ouvertement à L, LE L…mais B finissait par perdre son sang-froid._

_"Bien sûr que je m'en soucie Backup. A était mon successeur…mais maintenant nous devons nous rabattre sur toi."_

_C'était suffisant pour Beyond, il se cassa net. Le chœur tomba en pièces et tout dans son esprit se désagrégea._

_"M…Mais il vient juste de mourir…et vous parlez déjà de moi…L, ne devriez-vous-"_

_"Quelqu'un tel que toi ne devrait pas dire à quelqu'un tel que moi ce que je devrais ou ne devrais pas faire Backup."_

_Et les accords éclatèrent comme ils touchaient le sol…_

_Ce fut là que Beyond perdit toute "amour-esque" émotion pour L…_

_Tout se changea en haine…_

_Cet homme ne s'intéressait pas à lui, à A... ou n'importe lequel des enfants._

_Seulement à lui-même et à sa succession..._

_Il était clair pour Beyond alors qu'il ne serait jamais plus que "Backup" pour L; il pouvait travailler toujours, travailler très dur, faire beaucoup de bien……mais cela n'aurait aucune importance._

_L se moquerait toujours éperdument de lui…_

_Il pouvait arrêter le cancer ou l'apartheid ou…le chaos! Tout!_

_Et L serait toujours l'homme indifférent qu'il était……_

_Et c'était seulement à seize ans……B ne voulait pas savoir à quoi l'homme ressemblerait dans huit, dix ans…_

_Alors il courut depuis l'arrière-court, de retour à l'intérieur…il pouvait sentir les regards furieux des autres dans son dos._

_Il crut aussi entendre L appeler son nom, son __**vrai **__nom…mais, bordel, aucune chance que ça se passe jamais… _

_À partir de ce moment, Beyond ne voulut plus l'amour de L, la compassion de L, l'admiration estimée de L…_

_Il ne voulait plus L d'aucune manière…_

_Il voulait l'écraser, comme la fourmis sur le sol qui était restée trop près du gosse…_

_Il amènerait L à le remarquer, à penser à lui alors…_

_L'écraser. Le détruire._

_Le surpasser…………_

_Si L avait autant envie d'un successeur, alors B le lui donnerait..._

_De la plus atroce, inimaginable des manières…_

_C'est pourquoi, secrètement, il planifia la chute de L… _

_Beyond resta trois ans de plus à la Wammy…puis il fugua, disparaissant pour de nombreuses années._

_A ce moment, B continua à planifier, planifier oh si minutieusement………_

_Ce fut quand il changea d'apparence aussi; l'image de L était complètement imprimée dans son cerveau pour n'en être jamais effacée. _

_Et ce fut simple de "convaincre" la styliste du salon de coiffure de le rendre exactement comme L…tout ce qu'il eut à faire ce fut de dessiner un portrait, à l'aide d'un couteau (La styliste insistait disant qu'ils n'utilisaient pas de telles choses dans le salon), et paf…_

_Une complète réplique………_

_Une complète copie…………_

_Ce fut l'entière raison des meurtres de LABB…surpasser L. Le dominer et l'exterminer. Aussi simple que ça._

_Et quand Beyond avait échoué, quand L l'avait capturé…_

_Cela l'avait encore plus mis en pièces…Comme une vieille poupée de chiffons déchiquetée plus encore par des animaux._

_Beaucoup dirent que surpasser L devint une obsession pour Beyond…………_

_Mais la copie nia cette accusation, et continua sa lutte de conquête pour surpasser celui qu'il méprisait le plus……_

_**Décembre 2003, hors de la Prison de LA, durant le début de l'Affaire Kira:**_

_Il s'était finalement échappé…stupides gardes…et quel rebutant système de sécurité; cela faisait rire Beyond._

_Maintenant, il était temps de courir………_

_Il était temps de continuer la chasse de sa proie, sa jolie petite proie……_

_En premier, il essaierai l'Europe………Et puis il poursuivrait son chemin à partir de là……_

_**Un mois après l'évasion de Beyond, un immeuble résidentiel à New York, un appartement loué sous un faux nom:**_

_B avait des sources... de très bonnes sources._

_Aussi lorsqu'il reçut une lettre d'une "source" de la prison de LA, indiquant qu'une personne ressemblant à L s'était montrée, demandant à voir son "corps", il ne le paya pas durant un moment, et était désappointé que sa "source" l'ait laissé tombé. _

_Cependant il était plaisant de voir que les hommes de la prison de LA le manipulaient bien…clamant qu'il était "mort", alors qu'en toute honnêteté, ils savaient qu'il s'était échappé; en fait, Beyond avait rencontré certains de ces gardes durant son évasion…et avec quelques mots menaçants, ils s'étaient pliés à son caprice. Ils avaient déclaré qu'il était mort le vingt et un janvier deux mille quatre, en raison qu'une attaque cardiaque, tout comme il l'avait ordonné._

_Comme c'était doux…tout comme la confiture de fraise._

_Mais sa source, un garde trentenaire…eh bien, B ne pouvait certainement pas revenir et le tuer maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Il était très désappointant que le garde ait fait un mensonge aussi éhonté. Car il n'y avait aucune chance, même pour tout l'or du monde, que L Lawliet se montrât pour voir son corps._

_Peu importait…le temps de ce garde arrivait presque à sa fin de toute façon……_

_B avait vu le compte à rebours arriver à terme lentement……_

_**Vol vers le Japon, 12h45:**_

_Beyond avait vu l'Affaire Kira se faire jour sur internet; il avait écouté l'annonce de L sur le net…celui où il avait défié Kira…_

_Stupide L, il aurait dû savoir que son annonce importante serait divulguée sur le net…Beyond la regarda encore et encore._

_Et même lorsqu'il arriva au Japon, les chaînes d'information le repassaient incessamment; d'une manière ou d'une autre, quelqu'un avait été capable de l'enregistrer et il pouvait être vu de manière répété dans tout le Kanto._

_Mais B savait que L adorait ça………il voulait que son message se répande non seulement dans la région du Kanto, mais dans la nation et le monde tout entier……_

_Beyond avait gloussé pour lui-même sur ce vol……_

_Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, Lawliet……_

_Il arrivait………_

_Arrivait pour lui……_

Et c'était tout….Beyond se souvenait de tout.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand le détective dans l'autre pièce fit entendre un gémissement douloureux comme il s'asseyait et plaçait le T-shirt sur son corps mince.

Beyond regarda l'autre essayer de bouger ses jambes, mais elles étaient encore immobiles; la copie sourit au soupir désespéré de L, cette drogue ne devait pas s'estomper pour une heure de plus au moins.

Il était temps pour Beyond de s'amuser un peu plus…..

Avec ça, l'amateur de confiture eut un ricanement angoissant, et courut vers une boîte dans cette salle pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

L n'avait aucune indication pour savoir combien de temps il s'était passé depuis que Beyond avait….avait…..

Enfer, il ne pouvait le dire. C'était trop douloureux pour mettre des mots dessus. Trop douloureux pour même y penser….

Le corbeau se demanda s'il saignait toujours; il ne pouvait plus sentir le sang, mais tout de même. C'était encore là, la douleur était encore présente.

Avant qu'aucune autre pensée pût se ruer dans l'esprit du jeune génie, la porte sud s'ouvrit avec un claquement.

Là se tenait Beyond, un sourire maniaque ornant ses lèvres…..

Et un épais fouet noir dans ses mains osseuses et pâles.

"Non…" murmura L, ses yeux éclairés par la peur. Les précédentes actions de B avaient brisé tous ses murs; il trouvait dur de cacher ses émotions comme il le faisait normalement.

"Oui, Lawli….c'est l'heure de la récréation pour BACKUP." susurra Beyond, avec beaucoup d'emphase sur le surnom haï, "Et je vais sortir de toi quelques informations également."

"Q…Que veux-tu savoir?!"

"Oh, c'est si mignon de voir comment ta peur apparaît maintenant….et c'est juste pour moi, également! Sais-tu à quel point cela me rend heureux…?" demanda gentiment B en s'approchant du détective congelé sur place, dont les yeux ébène s'étaient élargis dans d'épiques proportions, encore une fois ce jour-là……

"Tu es malade….." chuchota L, "Tu es malsain, un bât-"

Un claquement bruyant résonna dans l'entrepôt au moment où le fouet frappa le visage de porcelaine de L, laissant une fine entaille en travers de sa joue droite.

"Maintenant, maintenant…." B se pencha près de l'oreille de L, et lui susurra, "Je ne veux pas abîmer ton joli visage Lawli….alors je te suggère de me laisser parler pour un temps, d'accord?

"Beyond…..a-arrête…" Chuchota-t-il, et B laissa passer la remarque, car c'était une supplication.

Et Beyond adorait les supplications……et ce plus encore quand le suppliant était L…..

Avec deux mouvements rapides, la copie avait menotté à nouveau son captif qui commença à frissonner pour la seconde fois dans la journée…

La main gauche de Beyond, la droite tenant le fouet, s'égara alors sur l'ourlet du T-shirt de L, gentiment, attentivement, le remontant, révélant un torse mince, osseux.

"Si joli……débarrassons-nous d'un peu de sa pureté, Lawli……" Il plaça un tendre baiser oblique au milieu de la poitrine de L, et B entendit l'autre pousser un faible halètement….de peur? De plaisir? C'était difficile à discerner…..

"Beyond, que…."

CLAC

Le fouet claqua sur le corps de L, et le corbeau laissa s'échapper un cri perçant; il avait pensé que quelque part tous ses cris avaient rendu muette sa gorge, mais cela avait été une erreur…une énorme.

"Cela fait mal, n'est-ce pas, Lawli!? N'est-ce pas?!" Cria B alors qu'il faisait claquer le fouet à nouveau, une seconde coupure sanglante se formant sur le corbeau.

"AH! Oui, ça fait mal! Arrête ça! Que….que veux-tu?!" Cria L en retour à l'autre, mais cela ne fit qu'entraîner Beyond à le fouetter encore.

"POURQUOI!?" L'amateur de confiture hurla, fouettant toujours, "DIS-MOI POURQUOI!!"

"P…Pourquoi quoi?" Coassa L comme un autre cri douloureux résonnait dans la pièce et le bâtiment tout entier.

"TU SAIS QUOI, L! DIS-MOI!" Trois douloureux coups de fouets sonnèrent, et des larmes coulèrent des yeux du corbeau.

"Veux-tu dire…A?! Toi?! Moi-même!? Tout ceci?! Je…Je ne sais pas Beyond!"

Beyond était sur le point de le fouetter encore, mais arrêta son mouvement à la mention de son ami décédé.

"Quoi?" Dit-il sèchement, "Quelle absurdité vomis-tu, L?"

Le détective commença à sangloter, le haut de son corps tremblant incontrôlablement.

"Tu….Tu le fais pour A, non? Tu….me blâmes toujours…ne…n-n'est-ce…p-pas?"

"Merde, L! A n'a rien à voir avec ça! Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai mes propres raisons pour cela!" Hurla B, mais il arrêta les coups de fouets momentanément….pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait même pas.

"…Je peux le voir dans tes yeux, B….tu me blâmes…et…." L se coupa lui-même comme la douleur devenait trop forte pour son corps, mais continua avec hésitation "Tu…penses….que je n'ai jamais…fait attention à toi…Tu peux être Beyond, et moi je peux être toujours une personne froide, mais je peux lire en toi, Beyond…" murmura le corbeau.

_Que fait-il…!? Est-ce qu'il essaie de semer le trouble en moi…!?_

"Tait-toi, L! Je…Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!" S'entendit bafouiller Beyond, et il se maudit intérieurement. Cette….créature…ne devrait pas l'affecter!

"T…Tu le sais, cependant. Je peux voir la tristesse dans tes yeux Beyond…."

"Je ne **pense ** pas que tu aies jamais prêté attention à moi; je **sais** que tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi! Pas plus qu'à A! Tu n'as pas même versée une larme à ses funérailles! Mais tiens, te voilà, versant des larmes pour ton être pathétique! C'est tout ce à quoi tu t'intéresses, toi-même!"

Un autre claquement du fouet résonna, et L cria encore, tournant sa tête loin de Beyond.

"Je…..Je sais."

Beyond cligna des yeux, et sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc.

"Q…Quoi?" Demanda-t-il calmement à l'oiseau enchaîné.

"Je sais….Je sais que je n'ai pas pleuré. C'est l'un des plus grands regrets de ma vie."

_Il ment, il ment, il ment! N'écoute pas, juste ne le fait pas! Ne sois pas stupide!_

Mais B resta simplement immobile là….le fixant, comme L continuait.

"Je suis une personne froide et vile….Je le sais, Beyond, tu n'avais pas besoin de me forcer à te le dire."

_Je ne voulais pas que tu dise ça…! Attends, que dis-tu…!? Quoi…!? _

"Je sais que c'est de ma faute si A est mort…j'ai mis trop de pression sur ses épaules à notre première rencontre…et…." L tourna lentement sa tête pour fixer directement au fond des yeux de B, "Je sais que….c'est par ma faute que…tu…es devenu….toi. Et que j'ai…causé la haine que tu ressens pour moi…"

_Arrête ça, arrête ça, arrête ça…! Ne te laisse pas avoir par ses mensonges..! Il dit juste ça pour t'avoir…!_

_Non, le fait-il…?! Regarde ses yeux, il pleure…!! Il est en train de pleurer…honnêtement.! Pour toi…! _

_Il pleure parce qu'il a mal, ne soit pas idiot……_

_Mais…n'est-ce pas ce que je voulais…? Ses…non, je ne voulais pas de ses larmes…! Je…Je voulais…_

_Tu voulais sa douleur, abruti…! Tu veux qu'il souffre, et souffre encore…! Ne pense PAS qu'il y a une réelle émotion derrière ces larmes…!_

_Je voulais qu'il se sente mal, oui, mais…mais…_

_Mais rien, maintenant fouette-le encore…!_

Beyond écouta ses pensées internes, et avec un gémissement plaintif, il jeta le fouet sur le corps de L, faisant encore crier l'autre, un cri perçant.

"B…Beyond….."

"Tu mens, L! Tu le fais, arrête ça!"

Quatre autre coups de fouet, et quatre autres cris d'agonie douloureuse…..

"je…je mens pas…….." Murmura L et il sut qu'il était proche de perdre conscience. La douleur d'un peu plus tôt, et la douleur de maintenant…c'était…ça devenait trop pour son corps et son esprit, en même temps que son âme.

"B…Beyond…..Je….Je…..sais…combien…je suis m-malfaisant…..et….ce que je t'ai fait….et…"

"TAIT-TOI!!" Les coups répétés résonnaient, et Beyond perdit le compte après cinq claquements du fouet contre le torse à présent très ensanglanté.

"Je….Je suis……désolé……" murmura L doucement, et cela fit se figer Beyond.

"Tu as…quoi? L? L!?"

Mais L avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience à cause de l'atroce douleur.

_Il…il l'a dit…je pensais qu'il était trop orgueilleux pour le dire, mais-_

_Stupide imbécile, il essaie juste de t'utiliser…!_

_Il…il a dit qu'il était malsain …alors…alors que-_

"Alors que pense-t-il de moi?" Chuchota Beyond, ses yeux rouges brillants d'un arc-en-ciel d'émotions.

La poitrine de L continuait à saigner, et instantanément, inexplicablement, B se surpris à enlever son propre T-shirt, à le placer sur le thorax de L, épongeant un peu du sang.

"Je ne fais pas ça pour être gentil….Je veux juste que tu ne saignes pas à mort avant que j'en aie fini avec toi." Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour L.

_Alors pourquoi avoir arrêté de le fouetter…? Tu aurais pu continuer, non?_

"Cela ne vaudrait rien si je ne pouvais voir son visage et entendre sa voix…Il doit souffrir tout autant que j'ai souffert." Beyond parla, contredisant ses pensées internes…ou était-ce son cœur? Le cœur qu'il avait cru être gelé?

_Je crois qu'il s'en préoccupe…mais qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire…ne peux-tu le voir?_

"Tout ce que je vois c'est un homme égoïste….un…un homme égoïste, narcissique, qui-"

_Et ledit homme égoïste, narcissique est l'homme que tu as aimé autrefois…le nies-tu encore?_

B en eut le souffle coupé; d'où **cette** pensée était-elle venue?!

Instantanément, l'amateur de confiture courut hors de la pièce, laissant son vêtement sur le corps faible de L, claquant la porte derrière lui.

_Non! Cette facette de moi est morte il y a des années! Elle…elle est morte avec A! Elle est morte, elle est morte! _Cria B dans sa tête. _De plus un garçon de onze ans ne peut pas sentir de l'amour pour un homme de seize ans! Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour lui! Jamais, jamais, jamais!_

Le jeune homme s'effondra contre le mur, tenant sa tête de ses deux mains, des pensées contradictoires résonnant dans son esprit et son corps.

_Mais tu voulais son amour, n'est-ce pas?! Tu voulais que LUI, et seulement lui, fasse attention à toi, n'est-ce pas?! Tu pensais qu'il était l'homme le plus beau que tu aies jamais vu! Tu voulais qu'il te serre, te câline, t'embrasse! Tu voulais qu'il t'aime!_

_JAMAIS! Je n'ai jamais rien voulu! Je…J'étais incapable d'aimer, et je le suis encore! Mon cœur est mort, et-_

_Et ses mots le ressuscitent! ADMET-LE! JUSTEADMET-LE!_

"JAMAIS!" Cria d'une voix forte Beyond, son corps commençant à trembler de peur et de tristesse.

Son côté le plus faible revenait-il à la vie? Cela ne pouvait **pas** se produire! Il était là pour détruire L, pas pour ressusciter de quelconques sentiments (s'il y en avait jamais eu à la base, mais il n'y en avait aucun) pour cet homme! Beyond avait capturé L pour l'écraser, le surpasser, et le détruire! Rien de plus, rien de moins!

"Oui….rien de plus….rien de moins…" B répéta le mantra encore et encore, calmant son esprit et son corps…."Rien de plus, rien de moins."

L'amateur de confiture se recroquevilla en boule sur le sol, s'agrippant à ses genoux, comme il sombrait dans un sommeil attristant empli de cauchemars….

Encore……

**À des lieues de là….Maison des Yagami, chambre de Raito, 3h13:**

_"Raito-kun est un excellent joueur de tennis…"_

_"Raito-kun, tu as un sens aigüe de la justice…"_

_"Raito-kun, je te suspecte d'être Kira…"_

_"Raito…Raito, au secours!"_

_Le brun se retourna comme il entendit les mots de L résonner dans sa tête pour voir le corbeau, yeux grands ouverts et emplis de peur, retenu par une menaçante silhouette avec des yeux rouge sang._

_"Raito, ne me laisse pas mourir! Ne me laisse pas mourir!" Coassa L alors qu'une main noire semblable à une serre empoignait sa fine gorge._

_  
"Ryuzaki!" Cria Raito à pleins poumons, courant vers les deux autres, "S'il te -plaît, accroche-toi!"_

_"Tu vas laisser ton petit corbeau mourir?" Ricana la mystérieuse figure, "Comme c'est triste…"_

_"Non, non, je ne le laisserai pas! Je ne le laisserai pas!" Cria Raito à l'homme, mais comme il continuait à courir, il ne pouvait pas se sentir arriver plus près._

_L'homme autrefois pâle tournait au bleu à présent, à cause de l'étouffement, et les yeux du jeune Yagami s'élargirent._

_"Ryuzaki!!" Il cria encore, faisant rire la menace aux yeux rouges._

_"Ton petit corbeaux et mien à présent, garçon…mien…"_

_Raito pouvait voir les yeux du détective commencer à se fermer, et avec un autre cri il-_

"Ryuzaki!"

Raito s'assit brutalement sur son lit, ouvrant la bouche pour que l'air entre dans ses poumons à la suite du cauchemar…..

Il n'avait jamais rêvé de L auparavant; à propos de quoi avait été ce mauvais songe!? Et….

_Que se passait-il avec les mots...? "Ton petit corbeau"? Si ça veut dire, "Ma petite victime", alors oui, L est ça…mais…mien?! L n'est pas à moi…_

L'étudiant sentit ses joues chauffer à cette idée, mais il écarta la sensation.

_L…même lorsqu'il n'est pas là, il me hante…eh bien, je suis sûr que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Ce rêve était je suppose à prévoir; je veux dire, j'ai appris son kidnapping aujourd'hui…alors j'avais simplement cette idée à l'esprit; ce n'était rien de plus, rien de moins…_

Sur ce, Raito se retourna pour retomber dans le sommeil….

Le pauvre garçon cependant……

Car il ne réalisait pas qu'il y avait bien plus de cauchemars à venir……..

(1)L'Enfer comporte 9 cercles, le neuvième étant le plus profond. Selon Dante cependant, l'enfer est glacé, mais bon, dans l'imaginaire populaire, il est représenté comme brûlant, ce qui explique cette expression.

(2)La traduction c'est aux cheveux brun sombre normalement mais bon vu que c'est Pâques je n'ai pas pu résister au clin d'œil.

(3)Les Wara Ningyo sont des sortes de poupées vaudou japonaises.

Wow….intéressant, non?

Les pensées de B sont contradictoires certes, mais croyez-moi, L va définitivement se faire torturer et humilier bien plus…. Et B est adamantin à présent.

Et Raito? Eh bien….pourrait-ce être sa conscience? Oo Hm……

^^ les reviews sont bien sûr les bienvenues, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié, à la semaine prochaine!


	4. Chapitre 4 : Animaux

Je suis horriblement désolée pour le retard pris! Une dissertation de français m'a lâchement retenue, et je n'ai pas pu avancer comme prévu.

Bienvenue mes chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices. De retour à notre horrible conte parlant d'esprits tordus, de cœurs arrachant les passés, d'amour malade et d'obsession, avec notre petit psychopathe favori nous montrant le chemin! :D

Le passé de L va être le prochain à prendre vie, et vous allez en avoir de petits aperçus ici, qui sont très importants.

_Pour les italiques et __les italiques soulignés_ eh bien c'est toujours la même chose.

Maintenant, c'est parti pour le show, et bien sûr les reviews sont les bienvenues! Les retours sont pour moi ce que les gâteaux sont à L xD! Oh, et c'est un chapitre assez angoissant, voilant, et humiliant…..amusez-vous bien!

_"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name_

_would smell as sweet…"_

_"Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom? Ce que nous appelons une rose _

_embaumerait autant sous un autre nom... "_

_Roméo & Juliette, Acte II, Scène II_

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé, durant toutes ces années, que s'éveiller avec le lever du soleil pouvait être si difficile; pas plus qu'il n'aurait cru un jour regretter le soleil montant, et espérer qu'il fût plus bas juste un peu plus longtemps.

Mais étalé sur ce sommier rouillé et ce matelas crasseux, L Lawliet souhaitait ne pas avoir à faire face au jour qui arrivait, à la torture prochaine.

Il garda ses orbes d'ébène closes, le soleil était trop brillant pour ses yeux usés et agités. La respiration du corbeau était stable, plus stable qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des heures, si ce n'est un jour entier.

L pouvait enfin bouger ses jambes, mais était toujours incapacité à cause des chaînes autour de ses chevilles qui le reliaient au sommier. Mais pourquoi devrait-il se tracasser à se déplacer? Il lui restait peu de force, et en admettant qu'il ne fût pas enchaîné, où irait-il? B était probablement à proximité et le capturerait et…le violerait encore dans des dimensions impossibles.

Violé…Il avait été violé par son propre successeur de jadis….

L'idée fit tressaillir le corbeau, extérieurement comme intérieurement, et plus encore quand il se souvint des mots qu'il avait dits à son geôlier la nuit dernière; les mots d'une excuse…une qui avait mis des années à aboutir.

L ne s'excusait jamais, jamais. Cela lui était tout simplement inconnu, pas même conçu dans les plus étranges rêves de tous ceux qui le connaissaient, de près et de loin. Le Plus Grand Détective au Monde n'avait jamais tort, et il n'avait jamais eu tort par le passé.

…Excepté quand on en arrivait à A et B.

Il savait qu'il avait fait des erreurs avec eux; L les avait trop poussés, les avait traités comme s'ils n'étaient rien…comme des robots sans valeur qui étaient nés, élevés, et conçus pour reprendre sa place.

Ce qui était loin d'être le cas; ce n'était pas ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils avaient été, pas du tout.

Ils étaient humains, et même si L pensait parfois à lui-même plus comme à une machine qu'à un homme, il savait que ces enfants avaient été des êtres mortels, de chair et de sang. Et la manière dont il les avait traités….

Il grogna lorsque A lui vint à l'esprit. Même s'il n'avait rencontré A que deux fois, l'ayant vu à nouveau après leur première entrevue, L avait surveillé l'enfant prodige, le pétillant garçon blond aux yeux céruléens. A avait un grand potentiel, une intelligence incroyable, et la chance, les compétences, et les idéaux qui faisaient de lui un successeur parfait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il avait fallu que L ruine tout avec son attitude égoïste…..

Que Dieu le maudisse, lui, son attitude, et ses idées préconçues……S'il y avait même un Dieu pour baisser les yeux sur le corbeau avec mépris.

Et puis il y avait eu B…..Beyond Birthday.

L savait que si ce jour-là il avait dit Beyond, ou même juste B, Beyond ne le haïrait pas.

Mais, **NON**. NON, NON, NON!

Il avait FALLU qu'il dise BACKUP.

Comme si B était son unique solution de rechange si A échouait; il n'en avait jamais été question.

Ou tout du moins….L ne voulait pas qu'il fût uniquement ça. Mais, essentiellement, il s'était avéré l'être, non?

La situation toute entière s'était envolée en Enfer sur les ailes des oiseaux du Diable; les démons avaient portée la situation à un tout autre niveau.

"….C'est pas bon tout ça…." se murmura L à lui-même. "Je…Je….."

Il restait à l'homme bien peu de force, de volonté, et de cœur; B avait tout brisé, mais qui pouvait l'en blâmer? Si les rôles étaient inversés, le corbeau faisait l'hypothèse qu'il agirait exactement comme B…..

Et L se souvint des mots prononcés la nuit dernière; il avait vraiment pensé cette excuse. L'un des seuls, et probablement des plus gros regrets qu'il avait eu était le traitement qu'il avait infligé à ses deux premiers successeurs.

B….Il n'avait pas mérité ça, tout ceci. Et L le savait.

Mais beaucoup pourraient penser que le détective ne disait ceci qu'à cause de la torture, n'était-ce pas correct?

Eh bien…..ce n'était pas vrai.

L avait toujours voulu s'excuser, au plus profond de son âme, il l'avait fait; mais le détective voulait bien être damné si jamais il le disait à un quelconque autre être. On ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ce que L Lawliet s'excuse, laisse seul faire des erreurs qui pouvait pousser un homme à…

Devenir fou?Mourir? Les deux?

Oui, les deux.

A était mort, et B souffrait vraisemblablement de déviances mentales confinant à l'obsession, de TOC, d'une certaine forme de folie, et avait obtenue la capacité mentale d'un tueur en série.

Génial…Juste merveilleusement génial...

Le corbeau savait qu'il ne quitterai probablement pas cet endroit en vie, ou tout au moins pas dans sa meilleur condition physique et mentale. L savait que Beyond aimait "jouer" avec ses victimes, les torturer doucement, les obliger à le supplier pour une merci sans fin qui ne verrait jamais le jour. Et puis….

Il frapperait d'un mortel trait.

Lawliet trembla visiblement, et une fois qu'il se sentit en avoir enfin la force, ouvrit complètement les yeux et essaya de s'assoir, grognant à la morsure de la douleur qui courait dans son corps pâteux.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua le vêtement noir étendu à la va-vite sur sa poitrine fouettée dont les cicatrices commençaient finalement à se refermer depuis la torture qu'il avait subie lors de l'enfer qu'avait été le précédent minuit.

"B….." Les mains osseuses agrippèrent légèrement le T-shirt, le tint contre ce corps et cette âme aussi froids que brisés, "Que vais-je faire de toi…?" murmura doucement L, et il serra dans ses bras le vêtement ensanglanté. Il pouvait seulement supposer que l'autre avait essayé d'essuyer ses blessures une fois qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Mais…dans quel but B ferait une telle chose? Pourquoi?

"Pourquoi en effet…?"

La haine dans les yeux de B s'était clairement montrée l'autre nuit, la colère et la rage débordant et bouillonnant de manière si évidente qu'il eût fallut être stupide pour ne pas la remarquer.

Cependant…cela faisait-il partie de sa mentalité joueuse? Garder L en vie aussi longtemps que possible, et **alors** seulement le tuer? Ou...

Était-ce en fait une compassion **réelle**? Cela pouvait-il possiblement être? Y avait-il une chance…..?

Le corbeau se rallongea sur le lit, toujours tenant le T-shirt de B, et tressaillit comme son dos heurta le matelas aussi élastique que sale. La douleur était presque trop insupportable, mais L devait continuer à se rappeler qu'il avait expérimenté pire, n'est-ce pas?

Eh bien…il se l'était imaginé, mais à présent qu'il avait été fouetté, enchaîné, humilié, brisé, et…violé, L se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même et savait que ceci, juste là, était la pire douleur absolue qu'il eût ressentie de ses vingt-quatre années de vie.

Parce qu'elle avait brisé son cœur, son corps, et son âme…..au contraire de chacune des autres peines qu'il avait ressenties et subies.

Avec un soupir résigné, l'homme blafard ferma ses yeux, essayant de rester calme et de garder un souffle égal.

Une autre pensée vint à l'esprit de L; il avait probablement de multiples cicatrices sur sa poitrine à cause de la nuit dernière, et aurait souhaité avoir un miroir à proximité pour qu'il pût les voir, ou tout au moins sentir sa peau, car son toucher aussi léger qu'une plume serait capable de discerner les cicatrices de celle-ci.

Mais hélas, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était possible, à cause des chaînes de L et de l'absence d'une surface réfléchissante pour lui montrer la vérité; tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était deviner.

_Des cicatrices…encore…? En avais-je besoin de plus…?_

Le corbeau était à peine capable de bouger son bras gauche, mais avait suffisamment de force et de place pour ce faire, et plaça ses doigts agiles sur son omoplate gauche, près d'une vieille cicatrice obtenue des années plus tôt.

_"Maman…Papa…Non…" Le crépitement du feu emplissait la froide cité anglaise qui flambait…_

_"Eh bien…coucou toi, Little Lawli…T'ai-je manqué…?" Une voix glacée que L connaissait si bien, la voix d'un traître._

_"Toi!? Arrête ça! Laisse…laisse-moi juste seul!"……Les petites orbes d'ébène versaient une fontaine de larmes…_

_Et le sang du corbeau avait coulé librement…_

_"…Ils sont morts, Lawliet……Et cet homme est parti pour toujours, je te le promet." Ainsi que la voix d'un gentleman plus âgé l'avait calmement déclaré au petit garçon, et il l'avait conduit à son nouveau foyer…_

_La Wammy…_

L sortit soudainement de sa torpeur, de son pitoyable rêve éveillé avec un geste craintif, et retira sa main loin de la marque. Il s'était promis il y a bien longtemps de ne jamais laisser aucun être mortel voir cette cicatrice, ni entendre son histoire.

C'était son affaire; à lui et à lui seul. Watari savait, mais il était l'unique exception. Peu importait combien de fois les enfants de la Wammy ou qui que ce fût d'autre le pressaient à propos de son passé; il terminait la conversation avec un froid :

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mes parents sont morts, je suis ici, c'est tout."

Un autre soupir….L réalisa qu'il n'avait tant soupiré depuis un temps très long; plus long même que tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir.

Le corbeau se tourna sur son flanc droit, grimaçant à nouveau en se rendant compte d'à quel point il était devenu cassé; L se trouvait assez lamentable, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pût faire.

Sa force de décision avait été rompue; son Grand Mur fait d'une volonté, d'un cœur, d'une âme et d'un esprit forts s'était évanoui en un mouvement vif, pour possiblement ne jamais revenir à son maître…..

Tout ceci grâce à Beyond Birthday…..

L'ébauche du froid vestibule frappa en premier les sens de B et son instinct l'examina à une vitesse éclair, son corps commençant à frissonner comme ses yeux rouge-sang s'ouvraient dans la lueur de l'aube.

Se rappelant qu'il s'était recourbé sur lui-même après son combat avec sa propre conscience, Beyond trembla, tant parce qu'il était à moitié nu et qu'il avait froid, que parce que la nuit dernière avait terrifié son psyché intérieur.

_Je ne peux pas me dégonfler maintenant…Lawli doit être puni…Tu ne lui montreras aucune merci; jamais en un million d'années tu ne feras preuve envers cet homme de pitié………_

La copie répétait son mantra, son serment, sa promesse encore et encore, espérant que tous les doutes qui avaient commencé à fleurir dans son subconscient, pour quelque raison étrangère, s'évanouissent. Peu importait comment ils y étaient apparu, ils devaient mourir, simplement comme tout le reste.

Se levant promptement, l'homme le plus jeune des deux flâna dans la pièce qu'il s'était choisie pour lui-même, plus petite que celle dans laquelle résidait L, ouvrit rapidement une boîte, et se saisit d'un autre T-shirt noir qu'il fit glisser sur son corps pâle si semblable à celui de son idole et otage.

Malheureusement, une fois que B l'eut enfilé, il finit par remarquer le miroir face à lui; il aurait vraiment souhaité ne pas le faire, car il haïssait les miroirs, et il avait voulu l'enlever de la chambre, mais avait été bien trop…."distrait" par le petit Lawliet dans l'autre pièce.

L'homme s'approcha de la surface réfléchissante, faisant courir une main froide dessus, et fixa la copie qui le dévisagea en retour.

Au travers des yeux rubis de B, de sa vision rouge comme le sang qu'il recherchait, était son reflet détesté et son nom, flottant là comme une bouée dans la mer.

_Beyond Birthday…………_

Mais aucun nombre; il ne pouvait jamais voir sa propre durée de vie, probablement était-ce un effet des Yeux de Shinigami….

Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux, car qui voudrait savoir l'heure de sa propre mort?

De plus…….

B était bien plus heureux à la vision de la vie des autres personnes se réduisant comme peau de chagrin avec le tic-tac d'une montre, seconde après seconde, jour après jour, jusqu'à ce que….

La cloche de l'église sonnât pendant qu'ils étaient descendus en terre.

La main osseuse qui caressait le miroir s'arrêta, et B regarda son double, les yeux rouges reflétés fixant en retour les originaux.

Beyond pouvait sentir la frustration s'accumuler dans son corps; tous les évènements des dernières heures et des derniers jours le rattrapaient, et sa haine des reflets l'amenait à l'avant.

En un flash, B serra les poings, et frappa violemment la glace, la brisant en un million de petits éclats qui tombèrent sur le sol comme une pluie de cristaux.

L'acte laissa la main de Beyond ensanglantée, et la copie regarda, immobile, les gouttes de sang tomber de sa peau blême sur le sol crasseux, certaines glissant en pluie sur ses vêtements comme les larmes d'anges déchus, sanglotant sur la chute de leur Dieu…..

Le meurtrier continua simplement à fixer ses appendices et la paume de sa main gauche, et après un moment, l'amena à ses lèvres pour commencer à lécher et embrasser doucement sa blessure, goûtant la substance vitale métallique, indispensable à tous, chérie par peu.

Excepté par Beyond; B chérissait tous les sangs, ce qui incluait le sien.

Et il trouvait le sang d'une seule personne ravissant : celui de L Lawliet.

Un ricanement s'installa sur les lèvres du jeune homme comme L entrait à nouveau dans ses pensées pour la millionième fois depuis les dernières années. Cet homme ne quittait jamais son cerveau; c'était comme s'il avait installé là une résidence permanente, dans l'âme et l'esprit de B.

Le sang continuait de goutter en averse depuis la main coupée, mais Beyond ne s'en préoccupait pas. Une main sanglante n'était rien pour lui, il avait dépassé le point où on sent la douleur.

Alors il plaça ses lèvres sur sa main une dernière fois, les pressant fermement cette fois, espérant recouvrir sa bouche du plus de substance vitale possible.

Enfin, B l'ôta, et il adressa un sourire moqueur au miroir brisé qui montrait toujours son reflet répété à l'infini même dans les minuscules éclats. Ses lèvres était d'un brillant rouge rubis, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux.

Le tueur frissonna d'excitation, essayant de contenir le profond caquètement qui résonnait comme un écho à l'intérieur de son corps et de sa gorge; sa bouche étiré en un ricanement si gargantuesque qu'il aurait terrifié quiconque aurait été témoin de la scène.

Beyond ne pouvait plus le contenir, et laissa sortir son rire mortel et orgueilleux qui sonna haut et clair dans l'entrepôt tout entier.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHA! LAAAWWLIII!! KYAHAHAHAHA!!"

La copie continua à rire durant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne finalement sa respiration, pantelant, quelques petits gloussements s'échappant de ses lèvres sanglantes, ses épaules osseuses toujours secouées par l'hystérie et l'extase qui courait dans ses veines. Le jeune homme jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge à sa droite comme son excitation commençait à se dissiper.

"Mmm….il est sept heures du matin. C'est l'heure du repas de Little Lawli." se murmura Beyond, et il se rua sur le petit réfrigérateur qu'il avait volé dans un magasin voisin.

Il était temps de nourrir son animal de compagnie…….

OooOOOOoOoOOOooOOOOOOoooo

Les orbes d'un gris ébène de L s'étaient élargies lorsque l'écho du rire de Beyond avait atteint ses oreille, un court instant avant; ses mains s'accrochèrent au T-shirt de l'autre plus fort, pour aucune autre raison que celle de tenir quelque chose qui fût d'une certaine manière doux et plutôt réconfortant…..même s'il **appartenait **àBeyond.

_Quelque chose approche…Je peux le sentir……Je le peux vraiment…_

Lawliet sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et son corps commença à trembler d'une peur primaire de quelque horreur impie; une horreur qu'il ne pouvait pas même appréhender.

Qu'était-ce? Ce rire….et ce cri à son nom…..Cela voulait-il dire…….?

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il s'agissait des derniers moments de L Lawliet…?

Le corbeau n'avait jamais été effrayé de la mort auparavant, elle était un simple fait pour lui, comme la naissance, la vie, et l'existence.

Tu nais, tu vis, et puis tu meurs. Évident, clair et simple comme le jour, n'est-il pas?

Mais à présent….maintenant que Beyond avait mis à bas ses murs protecteurs, avait torturé son âme, son esprit et son corps…..

L savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à mourir….L savait qu'il n'était pas prêt à mourir! Il lui restait tellement à accomplir! Il avait l'affaire Kira, le boulot pour choisir un successeur, et possiblement…même être heureux! Pour une fois dans sa putain de vie maudite, peut-être L Lawliet pouvait-il travailler à son bonheur?! Le corbeau savait que c'était important à présent, il ne l'avait jamais perçu auparavant, mais vraiment, maintenant, c'était aussi lumineux que le jour……

Mais...

Quel choix avait-il si ceci était LE moment? Il ne restait au détective plus aucune force, et sa volonté avait entièrement disparu.

L laissa s'échapper un soupir résigné, sachant que quoique dût être la prochaine action de B, il ne pourrait la combattre pour plusieurs raisons; la première était que sa survie pouvait peut-être en dépendre, car il n'était pas prêt à abandonner la vie même si c'était idiot de se raccrocher à cette volonté, et la seconde…L savait simplement qu'il n'était pas capable de combattre ce qui était à venir, pas maintenant. Pas après tout ce qui s'était produit. Pas après avoir été brisé……

À nouveau……

Il avait à peine été remis en un seul morceau la dernière fois, après….ça. Et à présent, voici qu'il était à nouveau dans un triste état, il était un champ de ruines.

Pourtant vraisemblablement, les débris de L ne pourraient pas être rassemblés cette fois……

Quelle que fût la puissance de la glu métaphorique.

Et B était au courant……Beyond pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert; enfin…il le pouvait presque totalement.

C'est pourquoi Lawliet se doutait que B planifiait d'exploiter une telle opportunité pleinement; prendre un contrôle complet et une domination totale sur le corps et l'esprit de L.

C'est pourquoi le détective se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, ses bras pendant toujours fermement depuis ces misérables chaînes; il s'était promis de ne pas verser une seule larme, mais c'était tellement dur….

Alors c'était ce que ça faisait d'être la victime d'un homme qui causerait probablement son ultime disparition.

Le corbeau laissait seulement percer sa peur quand un petit gargouillement en provenance de son estomac retentit.

…_Oui…Je n'ai pas mangé depuis des heures…ni bu aucun liquide…A-t-il l'intention de m'affamer?_

Une lente et douloureuse mort due à la faim semblait bien loin du style de Beyond, mais c'était toujours possible. C'était effrayant certes, mais toujours possible.

Ce fut lorsque la porte nord s'ouvrir avec un craquement, et que Beyond se tint de manière menaçante dans l'encadrement, un sourire goguenard jouant sur ses lèvres teintées de rouge; une fois que L se fut assez levé pour regarder l'autre droit dans les yeux, bouche bée face à la bouche rubis, qu'il se rappela avoir entendu quelque chose se briser un peu plus tôt. Les orbes couleur de nuit s'égarèrent alors vers la main gauche de la copie, depuis laquelle du sang coulait comme une rivière.

"….B-Beyond…..que…?" réussit à sortir en s'étranglant L, la peur et la faiblesse étouffant sa voix autrefois forte.

"Shh….Lawli doit garder sa force. Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire, Little Lawli." murmura B alors qu'il se rapprochait de l'homme pâlissant et se penchait, ses lèvres près du front de L.

_"Little Lawli…pourquoi ne viens-tu pas jouer avec moi?" Un sombre ricanement provint de l'homme se tenant au-dessus de l'enfant. _

_"NON! Laisse-moi seul!"_

Le souvenir réprimé refit surface, et L frissonna involontairement; la proximité de Beyond n'aidait pas le détective à se défaire de sa peur non plus.

"….Tu trembles, L. Te fais-je à ce point peur?" Souffla B, dans ses joyaux rubis une tornade d'émotions, et L n'avait ni la force ni la détermination nécessaires pour déchiffrer chacune d'elles.

"…C'est juste-"

Mais B le coupa quand ces lèvres sanguines baisèrent gentiment le front blafard et meurtri de L, ces mains osseuses plongeant doucement dans ses boucles aussi noires que la nuit.

Les lèvres étaient chaudes contre la peau glacée et brouillée de Lawliet qui laissa sortir un audible hoquet en réaction au mouvement et à la sensation de chaleur que lui procuraient ces lèvres sur son propre être.

Beyond ôta sa bouche du corps de L peu après, et sourit en voyant qu'un peu de sang s'attardait sur sa peau.

"Mon Lawli a-t-il faim? Bien….attends-moi ici. Je vais revenir…" Fit B qui se dirigea vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, et L pouvait l'entendre farfouiller bruyamment dans l'autre chambre, hall …ou quoi que ce fût.

Mais les orbes du détective continuaient à s'élargir sous le choc, et n'étaient que peu concentrées sur le plafond au-dessus de lui et les Wara Ningyo qui y pendaient; il était toujours chaviré par la manifestation "d'affection" de B, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

Les pas doux de B résonnèrent à nouveau sur le sol : L leva la tête et ses yeux se portèrent sur son cadet. Sa mâchoire tomba.

"Oh….Oh Grands Dieux…Non."

"Oh, si, Lawli. Je t'ai dit que tu étais mon petit animal de compagnie, n'est-ce pas?" Beyond s'autorisa un gloussement et fit tourner par deux fois le collier de chien et la laisse qui y était attachée. "Celle-ci n'est-elle pas très jolie….Je l'ai achetée rien que pour toi, pour nous."

La laisse était aussi simple que cela; une longue chaîne en argent qui s'étirait sur quelques pieds(1) le long du crasseux sol en métal de l'entrepôt, connectée à un petit collier hérissé de multiples piques aussi fines que pointues, similaire à ces colliers pour bouledogue qu'on voit fréquemment en Amérique.

"Beyond….est-ce…vraiment nécessaire?" Les yeux d'ébène verrouillés sur B brillaient de peur et d'émoi, et ce plus encore au fur et à mesure que B s'approchait et hochait la tête.

"Bien sûr; j'ai dit que tu étais mon animal de compagnie. Souviens-toi de mes mots, L. Tu devrais…si ta mémoire devient médiocre, cela pourrait te coûter la vie, tu sais…."

D'un mouvement preste, avant que L n'eût pu réagir, Beyond avait enserré fermement son cou souple dans le collier, laissant peu d'espace pour le passage d'air ou de mots. Le détective grimaça à cette nouvelle intrusion dans son espace personnel.

"Tu t'y feras Lawliet." fit quelque peu froidement B avec un claquement de langue, agacé d'une certaine manière par la lutte de L, mais la savourant d'une autre.

Il fait apparaître une clef en argent de son jean et avec promptitude, défit les menottes connectées aux poignets de L. Dès qu'elles furent enlevées, les mains de Beyond se fixèrent fermement sur les poignets temporairement libres de l'autre.

"Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu offres une quelconque résistance, L," Siffla sauvagement B, saisissant et examinant le visage de l'autre, le rapprochant de quelques pouces(2) du sien,"Tu n'as ni la force ni la volonté pour te battre; tu dois aussi savoir que faire un mouvement mortel ou autre sur moi, ou même essayer de le faire, pourrait affecter quand, comment et **si **je te tue, compris? Je t'enlève les menottes uniquement parce que même les **chiens** ont besoin d'une marge de manœuvre pour se déplacer."

L ne répondit pas, il ne fit que regarder dans ces yeux qui brillaient de façon meurtrière au-dessus des siens; des yeux au fond desquels le corbeau pouvait deviner sa propre mort se produire, le terrifiant plus que tout autre moyen.

Il continua à fixer le néant au-dessus de lui et entendit le doux tintinnabulement des menottes connectées à ses chevilles que l'on déverrouillait.

L'homme ne fut sorti de la transe qu'il avait lui-même provoquée que par la traction brutale qu'exerça Beyond sur la chaîne. Le corps de L heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd et un grognement.

"Maintenant, maintenant Lawli….lève-toi. Immédiatement." Un autre coup abrupt sur la chaîne, et après quelques pas des pieds nus de Beyond, L se retrouva à quatre pattes, regardant peureusement les yeux de B.

"Mon joli petit animal de compagnie……" Beyond lança un sinistre sourire à son otage, et une main blanche atteignit et se mit à peigner les cheveux à l'état sauvage de L; elle descendit alors, caressant le contour du visage jusqu'à saisir rudement le menton du détective, "Si mignon…mais…à un peu de beauté doit répondre un peu de douleur."

B tira à nouveau sur la chaîne, et L eut le souffle coupé alors que le collier se resserrait autour de sa gorge, ses yeux s'élargissant comme des soucoupes sous la douleur.

"Viens L." Le tueur en série aboya l'ordre, toujours tirant sur la chaîne, ce qui en soi était déjà un ordre, "Et ne t'imagines pas que tu marcheras sur tes deux pieds…."

Avec un soupir résigné, L sut ce que cela impliquait; comme s'il n'était pas encore assez humilié.

Son âme suppliant pour une rédemption - mais c'était prêcher dans le désert - , L commença à ramper à quatre pattes, suivant son "maître". Ses yeux toujours rivés au sol, il se traînait comme un animal maltraité, obéissant aux ordres sans hésitation.

"…Quel bon garçon(3), qui écoute son maître. Tu me rends fier, Lawli." Ironisa Beyond avec un sombre ricanement, et une fois que les deux hommes furent à quelques pieds seulement de la porte, le tueur tira durement sur la chaîne connectée à son otage pour l'attacher autour d'un petit mât de métal planté fermement dans le sol.

"Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et attends ici." Dit suavement B avant de courir à la porte, laissant un L en détresse qui luttait contre le collier trop serré sans que le dispositif bougeât d'un centimètre.

"Merde…." Le détective laissa pendre sa tête silencieusement, essayant de calmer son souffle erratique, et en pleine méditation, espérant qu'aucune aura de peur ne l'emportât dans son sillage comme une tempête.

"Lawli! BB t'apporte ton petit déjeuner!" Pépia la copie en entrant à nouveau dans la pièce, une gamelle bleue dans ses mains qui contenait, le détective pouvait le voir, un morceau de gâteau au fromage et aux fraises, avec une cuillerée de crème fouettée trônant au sommet, et une petite fraise perchée par-dessus.

Le corbeau commença à saliver à la vue de la délectable pâtisserie; il aurait cru que Beyond lui donnerait à peine quelque chose à manger, et encore moins l'un de ses aliments préférés.

B posa précautionneusement le récipient sur le sol, à environ un pied de L immobile, puis repartit, revenant peu après avec un autre bol, cette fois rouge, qu'il plaça à côté de la gamelle bleue; celui-ci était rempli de….café?

Oui, c'était du café, et pour ce que le détective pouvait dire, sucré, car du sucre en morceaux ou en poudre avait été mis dans la boisson brune.

Avec un petit sourire, Beyond détacha son otage, et fit un pas en arrière.

"Mange Lawliet…." Un gloussement machiavélique sortit des lèvres pâles, qui étaient à présent d'un rouge terne à cause du sang qui avait séché.

Si L n'avait été un homme avec un penchant pour l'orgueil, il se serait vraisemblablement jeté sur le gâteau et le liquide comme un animal sauvage; mais n'étant pas ce genre de personne, il s'approcha calmement des bols, à quatre pattes, et était sur le point de porter une main sur le dessert quand-

B donna une tape sur sa main, l'éloignant du plat.

"Les animaux n'utilisent pas leur mains Lawli…."

"M...Mais-"

CLAC, droit sur la joue de L déjà marquée de bleus….

"Les animaux ne répondent pas non plus à leurs maîtres, Lawliet." Ordonna B aussi froid que la glace, foudroyant des yeux L qui pouvait se sentir rentrer dans sa coquille sous le regard intense.

Avec un autre soupir, le captif pencha la tête, mais en gratifiant Beyond d'un ultime regard lugubre.

"….MANGE, L; à moins que….l'animal soit ingrat au point de fuir la générosité de son maître." B leva la main pour montrer qu'il giflerait encore L si celui-ci continuait à désobéir à ses ordres.

Le corbeau savait que l'agonie se peignait sur son visage, ce n'était que trop certain; mais il le baissa tout de même vers la gamelle bleue, plaça ses dents sur le morceau de gâteau, et commença à lentement prendre des bouchées de la nourriture devant lui. L était soulagé de se rendre compte que le repas n'était ni empoisonné ni drogué, ou du moins, il ne sentait aucun goût de la sorte.

B se laissa tomber joyeusement avec un 'pouf' devant son prisonnier, agrippant et tenant quelque peu fermement la chaîne. Ses yeux rubis étaient inondés de pure jouissance, d'extase; voir L devenir si inférieur, tomber si bas, le faisait se sentir comme s'il venait juste de gagner une usine de confiture sur chaque continent.

L continuait à manger le gâteau par petits bouts, ses deux mains étalées de chaque côté du bol, ses dents plongeant dans la douce pâtisserie un peu fraîche; sa langue savourait la sensation de la nourriture familière, ses lèvres embrassant la crème au point qu'un peu de la blanche substance vint chatouiller sa joue, s'accrochant sur la peau pâle et pâteuse.

…..Ce qui attira les yeux de B.

Alors que L mangeait toujours, il sentit une soudaine et brusque traction sur sa chaîne, qui le força à relever la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à fixer du regard les yeux rouge-sang de son ancien successeur.

Beyond se lécha les lèvres avec hauteur, lentement, élégamment, espérant une quelconque réaction de l'autre homme, qu'il obtint quand L haleta doucement, les mains osseuses du détective se crispant dans la surface métallique sous lui.

Le détective se gela complètement une seconde plus tard quand un muscle humide s'attarda sur sa joue, léchant le glaçage avec délectation, et que des lèvres commencèrent à embrasser les coins où la crème s'était déposée. L se trouvait dans une situation fâcheuse; s'il formulait à voix haute une objection, il se ferait gifler, s'il ne le faisait pas, qui sait jusqu'où B pourrait aller? Sans autre choix, L resta silencieux comme son vis-à-vis ravageait son visage de sa langue, mais le corbeau ne pouvait contrôler les frissons qui parcouraient sa colonne vertébrale, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait empêcher la rougeur de se répandre sur ses joues.

Il était dans un embarras complet…..rien d'autre qu'une gène absolue! L était **loin** d'apprécier cette marque d'attention; ou tout du moins le criait-il dans sa tête. Du plaisir? Hah! Comme si L Lawliet pouvait jamais prendre plaisir à ce que son visage fût apprécié par un homme tel que Beyond Birthday…n'est-ce pas?

_Est-ce son but…; que je tombe dans une sorte d'infatuation pour lui, comme un Syndrome de Stockholm…? Non, impossible…Beyond veut que je souffre…mais alors pourquoi-_

"Quel bon garçon tu fais, Lawli," Murmura avec chaleur Beyond dans le creux de son oreille, "Ne pas résister à ton maître…ton Dieu…pas même un peu." Le criminel lécha le lobe de son oreille, faisant haleter à nouveau L qui rougit plus encore.

_Il ne résiste pas…et je ne crois pas que ce soit juste parce que tu l'as menacé, Beyond…C'est ce que tu voulais, non? Qu'il réagisse à ton toucher, à ta bouche? Ton AFFECTION?_

_IDIOT! Cesse cette incessante affection! Tu es Dieu ici, il n'est rien! Il n'agit ainsi que parce qu'il a été un maudit reclus toute sa vie et qu'il est embarrassé. Rien de plus! Rien! _

_M-Mais…regarde-le -_

Ses pensées étaient à nouveau en guerre, plongeant Beyond dans des troubles internes. Baissant sa tête, il s'abîma dans les yeux d'un noir de suie, se sentant……?

"Lawliet…." Le doux murmure provenait de B, dont les mains étreignirent comme une caresse les joues de L, encore quelque peu collantes des restes de glaçage. Tout ce que le meurtrier fit, ce fut se perdre dans la contemplation des yeux de L un bon moment, l'autre le regardant en retour comme son exacte copie et réplique.

"…" L ne disait rien, mais clignait des yeux de manière répétée, sa bouche ouverte par la surprise, et inclinant légèrement sa tête de confusion.

_Bon Dieu, c'est beau, n'est-ce pas? Ses yeux, son visage…ne peut-il être tien, tout comme tu as rêvé qu'il le soit?_

_QUOI?! Je n'ai jamais voulu ça! PAR PITI__É__!! De plus, il ne peut être mien, car j'ai mis L Lawliet en pièces, non?! Il ne pourra jamais m'aimer maintenant, pas que je __**veuille**_ _jamais qu'il soit mien!!_

_Combien de temps encore continueras-tu? Cette …comédie? Cette façade? Combien de temps encore le nieras-tu? Combien de temps __**peux-**__tu le nier? Nier ce que tu as ressenti tout ce temps, depuis le premier jour!? Tu ne peux faire une telle chose!_

_JE NE NIE RIEN! RIEN, RIEN, RIEN!_

_RIEN DU TOUT!! CAR IL N'Y A RIEN __À_ _NIER!!_

Beyond s'extirpa enfin de sa rêverie par ces mots, la colère bouillant en lui. Comment L osait-il le faire douter de lui-même! Et….avoir……des sentiments, tels que **ceux-ci**. Que, bien sûr, Beyond n'avait vraiment pas, mais Lawliet était proche, poussant B au bord du gouffre, à sentir **ces **sentiments, non?!

CLAC….droit sur la joue de L, coupant le souffle du détective.

"ARRÊTE. ÇA." Ordonna froidement Beyond, fixant avec colère l'homme terreux.

"A-Arrêter quoi!?" L se maudit intérieurement car il savait qu'il n'était pas supposé parler, ce qui amena Beyond à le gifler à nouveau.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de la parole, L?! Et arrête ÇA!"La copie pointa directement le visage du détective, faisant presque reculer l'aîné des deux.

"A-Arrêter quoi!? Je suis désolé mais arrêter quo-"

CLAC

CLAC

Une sur chaque joue…..

"J'AI DIT SOIS SILENCIEUX!!ET ARRÊTE ÇA IMMÉDIATEMENT!! À CET INSTANT!!"

"Quoi?! Arrêter quoi?!"

"Aw, L ferme-la!", Beyond tira sans douceur sur la chaîne après s'être levé, et le visage de L vola dans le bol de café encore chaud. Il poussa un cri perçant, "Finis ton putain de gâteau et ton café!"

Le corbeau baissa son visage vers le bol de liquide sucré, sa peau le cuisant à cause de la brûlure; heureusement le café aurait pu être plus chaud, il lui aurait fait de terribles blessures. L se précipita vers la gamelle, dévorant le morceau restant à la vitesse de l'éclair; une seconde après que le gâteau se fut envolé, le corbeau détala à quatre pattes vers le bol de café, et commença à le laper de sa langue, regardant B de temps à autres.

La copie s'était assise, vexée, à deux ou trois pieds de distance de L, le fixant avec une juste fureur; son regard le brûlait comme les feux de l'Enfer et s'infiltrait dans l'âme accablée de L.

"Il suffit. Tu as eu ton content, n'ai-je pas raison?" Cracha Beyond qui se leva et vint sur le côté droit de L. "Bien…..tu peux me répondre à présent, je ne te frapperai pas….pour le moment."

"…" L était visiblement choqué, et regarda dans les yeux de l'autre.

"EH BIEN?! RÉPOND-MOI, L LAWLIET!!" B tira sur la chaîne, poussant L au plus près de lui, et faisant haleter le détective en manque d'air, ses yeux s'élargissant sous l'atroce douleur.

"O-Oui Beyond…..J-Je vais bien…."

C'était….

Humiliant...totalement humiliant.

Il se SOUMETTAIT de lui-même à cet homme; de la pure soumission à n'en pas douter.

"Bon garçon, Little Lawli…..mais………" Fit d'une voix traînante B, un sourire se faisant jour sur son visage.

"….Q-Quoi?"

"….Tu as parlé contre ton maître, L. Tu dois être puni."

_Oh…Oh mon Dieu…_

"B-Beyond….pitié……agh!" L laissa sortir un halètement comme B le ramena vers le lit, et qu'il saisit le corbeau avec force pour le jeter sur le matelas, dos à lui.

"Bien, bien……..Ce fut un amusant outil, n'est-ce pas?" B fit tinter le collier et la chaîne pour ajouter en emphase, "Mais malheureusement, nous devons le laisser de côté pour le moment."

Avec deux clics, la laisse s'évanouit du cou souple, et L laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. Mais presque instantanément, les menottes qui étaient liées au lit trouvèrent leur place sur les poignets et les chevilles de L une fois de plus.

Le détective devint encore plus blanc, et pâlit encore lorsqu'il sentit deux bras autour de sa taille près du bouton de son jean.

"Little Lawli a été un vilain garçon…..il doit être puni." Un petit ronronnement de délice sortit de la gorge du possesseur des Yeux, et une pression et une poussée plus tard, le jean large de L se retrouva autour de ses chevilles enchaînées, et un peu plus de trépidation l'emporta.

Le détective n'entendit aucun bruit durant un moment; c'était comme si Beyond méditait sur son prochain mouvement. Soudainement, une pression fut exercée sur le postérieur de L qui jappa, faisant glousser Beyond Birthday, puis ce dernier fit glisser promptement son boxer.

"Maintenant attends ici, Lawli….." L'amateur de confiture disparut par la porte, laissant le pauvre L terrifié, face contre le matelas crasseux, son pâle derrière nu presque levé en l'air.

Moins de cinq minutes après, le détective entendit les pas de Beyond qui revenait, mais pas un mot ne fut prononcé. L entendit l'autre s'arrêter, et s'éclaircir la gorge; ce qui suivit fut…..

Un coup douloureux comme un tord-boyaux sur le derrière de L, qui le fit lâcher un violent cri à s'en fendre le cœur.

"BEYOND!!"

"Crie mon nom encore L! Crie-le comme je vais rouer ton cul si durement que tu ne me désobéiras plus jamais!"

Trois autres fessées de la batte sur le derrière de L plus tard, trois autres cris perçant emplirent l'air de l'entrepôt.

"B-Beyond…." Geignit L comme la fessée continuait, des larmes commençant à ruisseler sur les pâles et fines joues du corbeau, les mains osseuses se crispant sur le matelas, comme s'il essayait d'atteindre quelque sanctuaire.

"Tout espoir est perdu pour toi, Lawliet….personne ne va te sauver. Personne ne se souciera de toi; personne ne t'aimera…" La copie se moquait de son aîné, chaque fois terminant son affirmation avec un coup brutal de batte, "Maintenant. Dis. Que. Tu. Es. D'accord. Avec. Moi!" Encore, après chaque mot, une frappe dure et assourdissante.

"Je…..Je……."

"BORDEL L, DIS-LE!!" Beugla Beyond, balançant toute précaution en l'air et intensifiant la fessée, frappant plus fort, plus vite, et sans pitié d'aucune sorte.

"….Je….Je suis d'accord!" L sanglotait à ce point-là, son maigre corps tout entier parcouru de secousses, frissonnant, et suintant d'anxiété.

"Tu es d'accord avec QUOI, L!?" Quatre autres heurts, trois autres cris, le dernier particulièrement long ne laissant pas le temps à L d'en lâcher un autre.

"Je…Je suis d'accord que….que on ne va pas se soucier…d-de moi! Ni m'aimer! Et je…je ne vais pas être sauvé!" Le corbeau s'écria au désespoir, et une fois que les mots eurent quitté la bouche de Lawliet, la fessée s'interrompit immédiatement.

"Bon garçon, L….je pense que tu as appris ta leçon, au moins pour aujourd'hui." Un léger gloussement, et Beyond jeta de côté la batte, l'objet de bois heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd.

"…" L sanglotait trop pour même sortir une réplique étranglée dans un effort timide; comme il était sur le point de se retourner sur le dos, le corbeau sentit en fait Beyond monter sur son corps, ses jambes de chaque côté de ses fesses.

"Mmm……." Une main pâle et quelque peu sanglante caressa doucement le dos de L, puis elle vagabonda, pressant à nouveau le postérieur de L, "Quel joli…..cul en effet. C'est si drôle de le fouetter et de le fesser durement, Lawli."

"P-Pitié…..s-sors. Je voulais vraiment le dire…." Murmura doucement L, suppliant, espérant qu'au moins une fois B accèderait à sa demande.

"…..Non. Je suis désolé, mais cela ne doit pas se reproduire, L. Mais je vais me lever pour le moment." Déclara froidement B, et instantanément il s'était retiré de l'autre. ….

Uniquement pour déboutonner et dé-zipper son jean….à la consternation des oreilles de L.

"Non…….S'il-te-plaît non……."

"Oh, si, L……Il est temps de s'amuser PLUS encore….Kyahaha….." Le boxer vint en suivant, et L **geignit** réellement de désespoir, sachant ce qui venait ensuite.

Et cela vint…..car le corbeau avait prédit une absolue torture sous la forme d'un viol…..

Qu'il subit si regrettablement…..

Une heure complète de cris horribles, de sang coulant à flot depuis l'entrée de L, de mains de B griffant le dos du détective, et d'un rire démoniaque perçant à travers l'entrepôt.

Mais encore, les cris de L ne pouvaient être entendus par tous ceux qu'il aurait voulu avoir à portée de voix…..

_**Des kilomètres plus loin: région du Kanto, Quartier général des forces de l'Ordre:**_

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer….il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas.

Raito fixait les vieux documents, ruminant, réfléchissant……

À propos de L…

ENCORE.

Bordel, l'homme avait disparu, et c'était comme s'il était toujours là, dans la même pièce!

"….Je te maudis, L….." Murmura Raito pour lui-même.

_Raito-kun pense à moi…_Se moqua une voix bien similaire en tous points à celle de L, _Est-ce que je lui manque?_

"Manquerait plus que ça, bordel!" Le brun continua à souffler pour lui-même, en même temps que continuait la "voix de L".

_Cela fait-il de Raito-kun Kira?...C'est navrant, Raito-kun……_Railla ensuite la voix.

"Laisse-moi en paix!" Le jeune garçon se retourna, attrapant un graphique à propos des temps d'agonie des criminels, et commença à "l'observer".

_Raito-kun est celui qui pense à moi, qui rêve de moi…_Raito pouvait presque VOIR le sourire sur le visage de l'homme qui se moquait de lui dans sa tête.

"Ne devrais-tu pas être mort!?" Un murmure hautain attira finalement à son auteur des regards suspicieux des autres détectives.

_Non…parce que j'ai la sensation que Raito-kun reviendra enfin à la raison et qu'il réalisera qu'il s'intéresse réellement à moi, n'est-ce pas?_

Le jeune Yagami grogna pour lui-même, commençant à trembler de colère.

_Raito-kun…vas-tu sauver ton corbeau vierge? Bien que je déteste être considéré comme une VIERGE, mais tu penses à moi dans ces termes, non? Soumis, sous toi, ouvert et-_

"TA GUEULE ESPÈCE DE BATARD!! JE NE SENS RIEN DE LA SORTE POUR TOI!!"

Pour faire une litote, disons que Raito obtint plus d'un regard comme ceux qu'on adresse à un aliéné de Matsuda, Aizawa, Mogi, et de son père qui y ajouta un discours sévère sur les "Voix Internes" assorti d'un couplet sur les "Problèmes Émotionnels avec les Gens", que Raito écouta calmement, insistant qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien….

Bon, ok…..comme s'il se sentait VRAIMENT bien…..

_**À des milliers de kilomètres, Winchester, Angleterre; la Wammy**_

"…Pas encore de nouvelles, Watari. Rien du tout?" Demanda Roger de l'autre côté de la porte en bois sur laquelle l'oreille de Mihael Keehl était pressée.

"…." Un soupir de Roger, le gardien, tracassa Mello; quelque chose s'était produit, il le savait. Une aura sinistre de mélancolie s'était installée sur la Maison, et le blondinet était plutôt inquiet. Il se moquait d'avoir des problèmes parce qu'il fouinait; il **devait** simplement savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

"Watari, vous devez trouver L…..Je sais avec qui vous traitez, mais-…." Un autre soupir, "S'il-vous-plaît, Watari…vous devez trouver le kidnappeur de L."

_Kidnappeur…?!_

"…Mihael, qu'est-ce que tu fais?" C'était Near, Nate River, une fois encore, qui gâchait les plans et les opérations de Mello.

"Ferme-la, Near, et écoute." Mello poussa rudement l'enfant aux cheveux blancs sur la porte, lui ordonnant d'écouter avec un regard furieux; bien qu'il fût hésitant au début, Nate pressa une oreille sur la porte.

"Écoutez…..nous savons qui a enlevé L, maintenant….je sais. Si nous nous mettons à la poursuite de Beyond, les enfants ici courront peut-être un risque. Mais…….D'accord, rappelez-moi simplement lorsque quelque chose arrivera. Merci Watari. Bonne journée, et essayez de ne pas trop vous en faire; L est un homme fort…il s'en sortira vivant."

Le plus âgé raccrocha le téléphone, et Mihael jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon pour voir des yeux noirs élargis.

"Mello, que-"

L'aîné des deux enfants fit taire l'autre et le tira vivement dans le hall.

"Near…nous avons du travail en perspective. On dirait que L a des problèmes."

Il était temps pour les gamins d'entrer en jeu, et de faire tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour trouver L…..

Et pour s'assurer que la prochaine fois qu'ils le verraient, ce serait un jour gai (4)….

Et que personne ne le passerait à la morgue……

OoOOoOOOoOOOoOOooOOOooooo

Oooh….Voilà qui est intéressant! : D

Mello et Near (Matt se montrera un peu plus tard xD ) sont finalement arrivés, et quel rôle vont-ils jouer? Vous verrez bien assez tôt….. ; D

Plus de drame pour Raito….il n'a pas encore vu le bout du tunnel…..Il fait bien n'est-ce pas?

Et plus de drame BxL également…..Hmm….je me demande si leur relation a une direction? À côté du champ de ruines je veux dire? Qui sait, (bon, ok, moi je sais…et à la fin vous le saurez aussi!)

Les reviews sont les bienvenues!

(1)Le pied est l'unité de mesure pour les anglais, 1 pied=30,48 centimètres

(2)Ibid, 1pouce=2,54

(3)"good boy" est fréquemment utilisé pour parler à un animal, et peut se traduire aussi par "bon chien-chien".

(4) Et j'ai envie de dire, "gay" également mais bon :P, c'est juste mon esprit pervers ça...


	5. Chapitre 5 : Serviteur

Mon année d'hypokhâgne étant finie (et étant admise en khâgne ^^), j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que les publications reprendront au rythme d'un chapitre toutes les 2 semaines.

Merci à ma toute nouvelle bêta, Magri, qui a bien voulu jeter un œil sur ce chapitre à minuit passé xD!

Disclamer : comme d'habitude, confer premier chapitre.

Voici donc la suite, un autre chapitre de folie! Les reviews sont comme à l'habitude les bienvenues. Merci pour mes lecteurs qui me suivent malgré les retards … (**rougit et part se cacher**)

_Les italiques représentent toujours les pensées et les flashback, __les italiques soulignés sont de même les pensées conflictuelles de B…_

_"I like not fair terms and a villain's mind"_

_"Je n'aime pas de belles conditions accordées par un misérable."_

_Le Marchand de Venise, Acte I, Scène III_

L…était homme à ignorer plus d'une chose; c'était tout simplement sa personnalité.

Il ne tint pas compte de la pénombre qui avait cerné la pièce dans ce répugnant entrepôt, estimant qu'il devait être tôt dans la matinée, peut-être trois ou quatre heure du matin. Beyond en avait fini avec lui aux alentours d'une heure, la copie ayant alors indiqué l'heure, reboutonné son pantalon, avec un sourire de dédain, et même essuyé une partie du sang du corbeau avec une serviette….

Mais seulement pour lécher cette serviette diaboliquement en face de sa victime, le meurtrier secoué de spasmes de plaisir maléfique, ses lèvres teintées de rouge par la substance métallique.

« Bonne nuit (1), Lawli-pop…. avait-il murmuré doucement dans l'oreille du corbeaux tremblant »

Puis il avait embrassé à pleine bouche ses lèvres pâles, les teintant d'un rouge sang.

Un baiser ensanglanté…..la signature qui était la marque de B…

La sœur jumelle du baiser de la mort…

À présent, des heures plus tard, L était juste étendu là, sur ce lit, les yeux mi-clos sous la douleur.

Douleur…L se désintéressait de la douleur qui courait dans ses veines à ce moment-même; durant les heures entièrement passées, il l'avait ignorée.

…Ou plutôt avait échoué à l'ignorer.

L avait autrefois été un homme fort, mais de voir à quel point il était tombé bas…. C'était trop triste. Et maintenant, il savait, peu importait la force avec laquelle il essaierait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais passer outre cette douleur qui ne mourrait pas dans son corps et son esprit.

Alors simplement il gardait un regard fixe….il fixait cette main enchaînée, fermée en un poing, qui reposait près de son visage, ses yeux de temps à autre dérivant vers le lointain mur rouillé, ou vers les Wara Ningyo pendues au-dessus de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que regarder. Pourquoi penser quand tu es brisé; pourquoi voir de la vie si tu es devenu mort à l'intérieur?

…Cette scène entière…C'était juste…

Bien trop similaire à avant…

_« Lawliet, je vais te prendre. »_

_C'était un concierge que les Lawliet connaissaient depuis des années, un homme en qui ils avaient une confiance absolue au cas où on en arrivait à ce que quelqu'un dût prendre soin de leur fils. _

_En fait, les Lawliet avaient eu des contacts avec Watari, alias Quillish Wammy, également avant, car il avait été plutôt intéressé par leur fils et son intellect élevé; malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas souhaité l'encombrer en le laissant recueillir leur fils en cas d'urgence, car il gérait déjà un orphelinat plus que suffisamment grand. _

_Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu étaient deux choses:_

_Premièrement, que Watari craindrait que des hommes en aient eu après les Lawliet, pour leur fortune, et bien sûr pour L. Beaucoup ne savaient rien du fils, mais ceux qui en AVAIENT entendu parler se comportaient en prédateurs, ils le voulaient, qui pour une rançon, qui pour le torturer, qui pour un désir écœurant. Mr Wammy avait essayé de les prévenir pour qu'ils restassent loin de maints habitués, il l'avait fait, et eux avaient suivi ces ordres…presque totalement._

_C'était dommage qu'ils n'eussent pas prêté plus d'attention à l'homme qui viendrait pour s'occuper de L…_

… _Car ils auraient vu cet homme planifier leur chute, organiser l'incendie qui les tuerait et détruirait la vie de L Lawliet…_

_Mais ils ne le firent pas, car ils étaient devenus trop confiants…_

_Heureusement, Watari ne l'avait pas été, lui, mais quand l'heure vint de sauver L, cela avait été trop tard; l'autre homme était arrivé le premier…_

_Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que L n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne après que Watari l'eût recueilli…_

_Deuxièmement que cet homme, qu'ils connaissaient depuis si longtemps, les trahirait …_

_En détruisant l'innocence de leur unique enfant…_

_« - TU AIMES ÇA PETIT LAWLI? N'EST-CE PAS? mugit l'homme alors qu'il torturait durement le garçon, qui pleurait et le suppliait d'arrêter, par un viol. _

_- DÉGAGE! LAISSE-MOI SEUL! MAMAN! » _

_Il était inutile d'appeler sa mère, le gardien s'en était assuré..._

_Comme si ce feu n'était qu'un "accident"; la police suspecta un incendie volontaire, mais échoua à creuser plus loin…oh, si seulement ils l'avaient fait._

_L'homme, qui devait rester sans nom, continua…il tortura le jeune Lawli trois jours durant…_

_Jusqu'à ce que Watari ne vînt à sa rescousse…L'ancien n'avait jamais fait confiance à cet homme, et même après que L eût été confié à ses soins, sa suspicion resta intacte. _

_Watari avait dit à L de discuter avec lui une fois qu'il se serait installé, et quand l'enfant-corbeau refusa, Mr Wammy eut l'instinctive sensation que quelque chose s'était horriblement mal passé._

_Ce n'était donc pas une surprise de dire, tandis qu'un L choqué, pleurant sur le vieux lit sale du sous-sol, était immédiatement entouré de policiers qui avaient fait irruption en défonçant la porte, que Watari s'était senti soulagé et effrayé à la fois._

_Ce ne fut que lorsque Watari eut descendu au pas de course les escaliers un court moment plus tard, prenant dans ses bras le petit génie âgé de quatre ans, le réconfortant, et le prenant avec lui, que le gardien fut arrêté et placé à l'arrière d'une voiture de police. _

…

_« Bienvenue chez toi, L Lawliet. »_

_Quillish Wammy se tenait dehors dans la neige avec l'enfant dont les yeux sombres ne quittaient pas la demeure._

_« -…W-Watari…alors…alors maintenant, je suis..._

_- Oui…tu vas devenir le Meilleur Détective au Monde. Je sais que c'est ce qui se produira._

_- Mais…à propos de…? dit L avec un frisson, encore terrifié par sa torture passée._

_- …Nous avons le temps, Lawliet. Tu finiras par guérir. Les autres infirmières et moi t'aiderons, mon fils._

_- Fils…Bien, je…je le veux bien. »_

_Il le voulait réellement. Lawliet avait eu un fort sens de la justice dans ses veines depuis aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir; son intelligence, sa volonté de fer…tout pouvait l'aider à réaliser ce qu'il voulait._

_Mais il __**avait **__été brisé__…il s'assura que Watari en était conscient, et le vieil homme le savait._

_Les années passèrent, l'intelligence de L grandit en d'immenses proportions, mais…_

_Il était devenu un enfant froid, très inexpressif, et faisait peu montre d'émotion._

_Mais…qui pourrait l'en blâmer?_

_Des parents "assassinés"…emportés par leur propre sentiment de confiance; trahis comme César par Brutus. _

_Assailli sexuellement pendant trois jours, victime d'abus et de mots terribles…_

_Pas étonnant que L semblât coupé du reste du monde…_

_Quand sa personnalité changea très peu, Watari réalisa qu'il n'y pouvait remédier, il n'était pas un faiseur de miracles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était constater l'insomnie grandissante de Lawliet, sa fixation orale s'accentuer, ses habitudes se faire de plus en plus excentriques, son alimentation encore moins conventionnelle. _

_Il accepta le jeune homme comme son propre fils, son petit prodige parfait._

_L Lawliet devint "L" à l'aube de ses treize ans, et dans la foulée, le détective numéro un, prenant aussi les noms de "Coil" et "Denuve"._

_Même quand L élucidait ces affaires, il ne mentait jamais et disait qu'il le faisait pour ça…_

_Le jeune homme se lassait aisément, et ces affaires l'occupaient à de grandes fins…_

_Était-ce si mal?_

…Était-ce_…_

_Inique?_

« Inique… se murmura Lawliet à lui-même, fermant les yeux, dans ses pensées. »

Il ne pouvait croire que ces souvenirs le hantassent encore; était-ce mal d'essayer d'oublier le passé? Est-ce que **ça** c'était inique? Était-ce pécher que de bloquer les souvenirs du passé?

Et…

Était-ce si mal que de retirer de la joie de son métier? Même si des vies étaient en jeu?

Le corbeau soupira, et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, mais il ne s'endormirait pas, pas ici, et possiblement jamais après une telle expérience.

A dire vrai…L était effrayé à l'idée de dormir maintenant…D'habitude il ne l'était pas, il n'en avait tout simplement jamais ressenti le besoin, mais à présent…

Le sommeil n'était qu'une carte de visite pour que la mort vînt…

_**À des miles de là, dans la région du Kanto, maison Yagami…4h15, chambre de Raito-kun…..**_

_Simple…Ferme juste tes yeux, et dors, imbécile…ce n'est pas si dur que ça, pourtant!_

Raito se flagellait mentalement, pour la énième fois cette nuit; aucune torpeur n'atteignait tout simplement l'homme.

Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait une personne, seulement cette personne, et entendait même sa voix.

_« - Raito-kun! disait L en souriant à pleine dents, lui adressant ce sourire, ses orbes couleur de suie luisant de malice. _

- POUAH! cracha Raito en ouvrant grand ses yeux. Laisse-moi tranquille, L! geignit-il comme il enfouissait sa tête sous l'oreiller.

_- Raito est pourtant celui qui pense à moi… persifla le détective. Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait aisément arrêter s'il y mettait tout son cœur, non? »_

…_Ce bâtard dans ma tête marque un point…pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de penser à lui? Je peux le faire, n'est-ce pas? Je suis un __**Dieu**_…_ Je suis Kira. Je peux le faire…Je…Je me demande s'il est mort…son kidnapper doit avoir-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL! Je pense à lui...Je ne peux même pas tenir cinq secondes dans qu'il s'impose à mon esprit…! POURQUOI?_

Raito soupira, ses yeux sépia errant vers le plafond, se perdant dans la surface blanche et propre.

« - Je ne peux pas m'embêter avec toi, L. Si tu savais qui je suis, tu le comprendrais… avoua-t-il au silence angoissant qui le cernait, l'étrangeté venant d'un sentiment embarrassant dans son….cœur?

_- Bien sûr que je sais que tu es Kira, Raito-kun. Je te suspecte, évidemment… argua le L dans la tête de Raito. Mais je sais quelque chose d'autre…tu es amoureux de moi. »_

Le jeune homme se tut immédiatement, yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée.

« - N-Non…Non, CE N'EST PAS VRAI! se récria-t-il avec passion.

_- Raito est un piètre menteur…C'est vraiment déprimant… soupira doucement L, que Raito pouvait littéralement voir dans son esprit en train de secouer la tête. Tu devrais être honnête envers toi-même, Raito…est-ce que tu aimes ça quand je t'appelle simplement "Raito"?_

- … » Le jeune "Dieu" se sentit rougir comme la voix dans sa tête laissait tomber la traditionnelle particule honorifique en vigueur dans sa culture. Il n'avait surement aucune intention subconsciente de se faire appeler de manière intime par cet humain excentrique? Non, c'était stupide…

Pas vrai?

Raito attrapa son oreiller et cria dedans; bordel, il perdait son sang-froid! Kira ne pouvait pas perdre son sang-froid, pas maintenant! Pas alors qu'il était si près du but!

…Mais à ce rythme, il semblait qu'il n'aurait pas un bonne nuit de sommeil avant longtemps. Heureusement, il avait anticipé après l'incident durant lequel il avait crié en plein milieu du quartier général, il avait rencontré Misa en secret et lui avait commandé de continuer les meurtres de Kira pour lui; il avait besoin de repos. Ainsi Kira paraîtrait encore en vie même si le vrai Kira s'angoissait et était, d'une certaine manière, hanté par le "fantôme" de son ennemi.

L…cela plongeait Raito dans un gouffre abyssal quant à comment cet homme pouvait bien le hanter…

Et probablement n'était-il pas même mort…

On dirait que le Dieu du nouveau monde ne serait pas capable de dormir en paix…pas si…

_« Raito, préfères-tu que je sois nu quand tu me sauveras, ou veux-tu que je sois habillé? Oh, peut-être dans une robe…Je connais tes perversions malsaines, Rai- »_

Pas si cet homme avait quoi que ce fût à voir avec ça…

_**Lendemain matin, 8h05, entrepôt de B**_

Il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux rubis:

La grâce divine le touchait enfin; oui, enfin quelqu'un là-haut regardait avec bienveillance Beyond Birthday.

Le lever de soleil chatoyant qui s'était déroulé juste un moment avant…ah, c'était à vous couper le souffle. La copie avait mangé sa confiture sur le toit ce matin-là, en admiration devant le légitime jugement de Dieu miroitant dans ses glorieuses couleurs, plein d'ombres chaleureuses et de chaudes températures.

Là, quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait bondi du toit, avait atterri résolument et élégamment sur le petit balcon proéminent sur le bâtiment et avait poursuivi à l'intérieur, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à son nouvel animal de compagnie aujourd'hui…

« Tss Tss…Le Tout-puissant m'a donné trop de possibilités, Lawli, gouailla-t-il diaboliquement pour lui-même comme il descendait à pas feutrés vers le vestibule, une rampe rouillée se délitant à sa droite. Alors que dois-je choisir? »

Il fredonnait, perdu dans ses pensées, un doux ronronnement s'élevant de ses cordes vocales, émettant un appel soyeux empli de plaisir. Les calmes pas de B tracèrent un chemin vers sa chambre, et immédiatement vinrent à une des nombreuses boîtes en carton scotchées qu'il avait emmenées avec lui en cet endroit, faisant des voyages secrets, furtifs, en pleine nuit, se cachant aux yeux de la civilisation.

« Parfait, caqueta le tueur doucement, tenant son trésor trouvé, ses dents pointues d'une blancheur éclatante scintillant dans la lumière du soleil qui ruisselait depuis la petite fenêtre fermée dans le coin droit. Oh, LAWWWWLIIIII…Ton Maître a besoin de ton aide…KYAHAHAHAH! »

B prit une ample inspiration, calmant ce rire insensé qui était sien, un rire qui faisait surgir la peur dans les cœurs et les âmes de quiconque l'écoutait.

L était le premier, le plus important de tous ceux-là.

L'homme agrippa ce dont il avait besoin, et se rua hors de la pièce, ricanant, ou plutôt secoué doucement d'un fou rire gourmand, les rouages de son cerveau déjà tournant et travaillant de façon experte.

Silencieux comme il pouvait l'être, B ouvrit d'un coup la porte nord de la "prison" retenant L. Ce dernier était toujours étendu là, presque comme s'il était un cadavre blafard et brisé …

Hihi…n'était-ce pas ce que L était? Une version morte et brisée de lui-même…?

…Si Beyond avait son mot à dire sur la question, alors sa réponse serait un complet et à cent pour cent…OUI.

« Bonjour, Lawli…as-tu réussi à dormir cette nuit? pépia gaiment le tueur, un sourire étourdissant remplaçant l'habituel cruel rictus dentelé. »

Le silence lui répondit. L continuait à regarder le mur droit devant, son corps pâle toujours semblable à une pile de planches de bois.

Beyond fit la moue à l'absence de réponse, et saisit quelque peu rudement les cheveux de L, les tirant suffisamment pour que le tueur pût susurrer chaudement et sévèrement à l'oreille de Lawliet :

« Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tu dois à partir de maintenant répondre à mes questions mon cher Lawli. À présent… »

Il tira L plus violemment, le forçant à s'assoir.

« Il est temps qu'on s'amuse un peu Lawli-pop. Hé hé… »

En un clin d'œil, les menottes se détachèrent, sonnant momentanément L comme B le faisait basculer sur son dos, pressant l'objet qu'il tenait contre les mains osseuses du détective.

« Déshabille-toi. MAINTENANT. Juste ici, lui intima Beyond. »

L haleta en voyant la robe à présent en sa possession…

Une robe de bonne…une tenue minuscule dont L supputait qu'elle atteindrait à peine ses cuisses.

« Oh, c'est juste Lawli…tu vas devoir porter ceci également. »

L'amateur de confiture fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un culotte noire lacée qu'il avait prise dans la maison de Backyard Bottomslash (2), sa dernière victime des meurtres de Los Angeles; il la jeta nonchalamment à un L dont les yeux écarquillés finirent par cligner après ce qui sembla être une éternité.

« - …Beyond-

- SILENCE….tu sais ce que tu dois dire maintenant, non…? aboya B vers Lawliet, ses yeux rubis transperçant assez profondément le corbeau pour qu'il se raidît et agrippât la robe de ses poings serrés, ses jointures tournant au blanc neige.

- …Dire…"Oui Maître"? »

Beyond gloussa sombrement :

« Ça alors, tu **es** brisé, n'est-ce pas? Comme c'est doux. Je ne savais pas à quel point ce **serait** réellement facile. Mais oui, c'est exact Lawli. On doit s'adresser correctement à son maître. Maintenant, dévêt-toi. »

L acquiesça lentement, et, tressaillant ce faisant, se leva du matelas, enleva son T-shirt blanc à présent sale et ensanglanté, et le jeta sur le sol sans mot dire.

« Bon garçon…maintenant…le pantalon? »

… L se sentit humilié sur le moment, mais quel choix avait-il? Il ne pouvait voir aucune raison de continuer à lutter. Ou au moins **ce** jeu pour le moment…

Ou peut-être ne pouvait-il plus combattre du tout?

Alors le jean fut déboutonné, dé-zippé, et laissé à l'abandon par le corbeau brisé.

« Une dernière chose, Lawli-chan. »

Beyond, avec un sourire suave, désigna de la tête le boxer de L que le corbeau avait enfilé faiblement la nuit dernière après leur "session",

« - Ça doit partir également. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te toucher…pas encore tout au moins.

- …Très bien, capitula le détective qui retira lentement le sous-vêtement, fit un pas de côté, et l'envoya d'un coup de pied plus loin.

- Maintenant la culotte et la robe, Lawliet, le somma B fermement. Dois-je vraiment TOUT te dire?

- Non, Beyond. Tu n'en as pas besoin. Je m'excuse. »

L se retourna doucement, faisant glisser sur lui le sous-vêtement féminin. Il le trouvait insoutenable, inconfortable, en raison de sa facture imprévue pour un homme. La robe suivit, que le corbeau enfila par sa tête avec un soupir résigné.

« BIEN mieux L! piailla un B souriant qui semblait aussi heureux qu'une écolière et tapait des mains, mais souriait comme Lucifer. »

Il marcha promptement vers son captif et prit gentiment le menton de L dans sa main poisseuse à cause de la confiture.

« - Maintenant tu es prêt pour me servir correctement, ma petite bonne, commenta Beyond avec passion, suscitant chez L un petit halètement.

- Ah, L. Ressens-tu…du plaisir courir à travers toi quand tu entends ça? Lorsque tu entends que tu dois me servir? Est-ce un de tes profonds désirs? ajouta chaudement l'amateur de confiture qui conclut sa phrase avec un souffle d'air juste dans la perle d'une oreille que L avait sur son visage de porcelaine.

- N-Non…? risqua le détective incertain de comment répondre exactement sans se faire réprimander, maltraiter ou même…violer une fois de plus.

- Tss Tss…n'ait pas peur, L, je ne te ferai pas du mal pour cette défiance. Mais finalement…poursuivit Beyond en amenant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de L. Tu voudra me servir de ta propre volonté. Je m'en assurerai. La seule chose qui est digne de quelqu'un d'aussi bas, d'aussi brisé que toi, est de servir ceux qui sont meilleur que lui. »

Là, il resta silencieux, mais il laissa pendre sa tête une fois que B eût lâché brutalement son menton, et marché quelques pas plus loin, son dos présenté à L.

« Maintenant…attends ici et je te suggère de ne pas courir. Non qu'il y ait un quelconque endroit ou une quelconque personne vers qui tu puisses fuir… conclut en un rire le tueur alors qu'il partait, laissant un L confus et inquiet debout là. »

….Quelques instants plus tard et le silence fit place au bruit de l'eau courante; cela venait depuis l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, mais d'où exactement, L ne le pouvait détecter.

« Oh, LAWLI…mes pieds sont sales, appela joyeusement Beyond en pénétrant à nouveau dans la pièce, un seau en plastique dans une main, un gant de toilette dans l'autre. Lave-les pour moi. »

Comme c'était…dégoûtant. Quel type de travail était donc…. parfaitement humiliant pour obliger L Lawliet à le supplier. Comme c'était…..

Comme c'était laid…les tâches pouvaient être laides, n'est-ce pas?

« Oh, déride-toi Lawli-pop, lâcha froidement Beyond, étirant son caractéristique rictus suspicieux en courant hors de la pièce après avoir déposé le seau et le chiffon devant le corbeau, pour attraper une chaise en bois placée dans l'entrée et la mettre directement devant L avec un bruit sourd. »

Le tueur sauta sur le meuble, étirant un pied nu face au visage pâle et fin de L :

« Maintenant, lave, L. Nettoie le pied de ton Dieu. »

L saisit le gant de toilette, le plongea dans le seau avec un ferme plouf, se saisit du pied droit tendu et se mit à frotter en silence.

« - Répond à l'ordre, L. MAINTENANT. Les sujets répondent toujours à leurs maîtres, statua celui qui dévorait les confitures avec un regard noir de pure haine.

- Oui, Maître Beyond, obtempéra un L qui sentit son âme et sa volonté se mourir un peu plus, si c'était encore possible.

- Hehe, s'esclaffa B qui tendit le bras pour atteindre et caresser gentiment les boucles de nuit. Ça c'est un bon L…Enfin en train d'écouter quelqu'un; enfin contrôlé par quelqu'un. »

Le détective ne broncha pas et continua à laver le pied, ses orbes sombres collées à l'appendice du tueur, et aux petits orteils qui le surmontaient. Beyond avait eu raison à propos de l'état de saleté de ses pieds, et L ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si les siens étaient aussi crasseux.

_Nous marchons tous deux pieds nus…combien avons-nous exactement en commun…? Pendant très longtemps, je me suis imaginé que…que nous étions de complets opposés…mais…mais maintenant…Il n'y a pas que nos apparences qui nous rendent similaires…_

_Nous sommes tous deux cyniques, tous deux sans cœur…_

_Nous avons tous deux éprouvé une douleur immense…Oh, Beyond…Je pourrais te demander pardon pour tout un millier de fois que tu penserais toujours que ce n'est rien, que j'essaie juste de sauver ma peau…_

_Mais je sais…je sais parce que j'en suis passé par là…pas exactement à cent pour cent là, mais j'y étais…bien que…_

_Tu ne t'en soucieras jamais…_

« Maintenant l'autre pied L, exigea Beyond comme un roi, enlevant rudement le pied droit des mains osseuses et poussa le gauche vers le visage de L, à quelques pouces de son nez pointé. »

Il attrapa le pied et commença à le baigner également.

« Oui Maître. »

_Maître…pourquoi désirer que je t'appelle ainsi…? Veux-tu vraiment me dominer, Beyond…? Comme un dictateur, un Dieu…? Le veux-tu…? Pourquoi? Ne suis-je qu'un bout de verre brisé pour toi…? Est-ce ainsi? _

« Héhé…tu deviens plutôt bon à m'appeler maître, Lawli. Tu apprends si vite. Si vite que c'en est presque effrayant par certains côtés, mais…j'ai toujours su que tu comprendrais tout très vite. »

_Oui, Lawliet…tu apprends si vite…et tu comprends vraiment vite; alors peux-tu voir ce que je te fais? T'abaisser? Tu le dois, tu n'es pas un imbécile; pourtant, tu connais ton sort, et je parie qu'il t'effraie…Bien. Tu as besoin d'être terrifié. Sentir une peur bien trop similaire à celle que j'ai senti étant jeune. J'ai vite grandi, j'ai gagné en force…et maintenant je vais te prendre la tienne._

_Sa force…tu la prends. N'y a-t-il aucune part de toi qui le regrette…? Absolument aucune? Regarde-le, tu l'obliges à te laver les pieds…! C'est…ce doit être parfaitement humiliant pour lui!_

_Sans rire? exactement…c'était tout le plan; le briser, l'humilier, puis…le finir. Je ne dévierai pas de ce plan-là._

_Tu prévois toujours de le tuer? Même après hier! Ces baisers, ils étaient si réels, si purs! Ces baisers que tu as déposés sur son visage couvert de glaçage, cette langue qui a gentiment caressé l'homme que tu aimes depuis si longtemps!_

_MENSONGES…de parfaits et complets mensonges! Ces baisers étaient FAUX! Arrête d'essayer de me détourner de mon chemin, qui diable que tu sois!_

_Qui suis-je? Je suis toi, pauvre fou…ton moi interne qui te dis que c'est mal! Je suis ta conscience, celle que tu as tenté de détruire il y a des années de cela; je suis le cœur que tu as essayé de tuer quand A est mort! Mais je ne peux disparaître, Beyond; je ne peux mourir que si tu meurs, et je sais avec cent pour cent de satisfaction et de confiance, que tu ne te laisseras pas mourir maintenant…_

_! NON, tu…tu n'es pas moi…! Non, non…!_

_Beyond, regarde-toi…regarde L. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu. Tu n'as jamais désiré qu'il meure, tu désirais l'aimer, et qu'il t'aime; tu souhaitais qu'il te fasse l'amour, qu'il te dise que tout allait bien, que le monde n'était pas aussi pourri que tu le croyais!_

"…" B gardait le silence pendant qu'une autre guerre muette se déroulait dans son esprit; il pouvait même se représenter les deux Beyond dans sa tête occupés à se quereller, et le tueur qui tentait de nier tout ce que le B "doué de conscience" disait.

_ASSEZ! Comment oses-TU me dire ce que je veux, qui je suis…! Tu ne sais rien de moi!_

_Quelle partie de "JE SUIS TOI" ne comprends-tu pas…? Je sais ce que tu veux, en profondeur, JE LE SAIS! Arrête de jouer à ce jeu mortel, et réveille-toi…!_

"…" Le tueur commença à trembler, et, sentant son corps bouger de manière erratique, L leva les yeux de sa corvée, les clignant de surprise, et essaya de plonger dans ces yeux de grenat.

« B? Est-ce que tu vas bie- »

PAF…

Beyond avait levé le pied que L continuait à tenir légèrement et l'avait envoyé voler dans le visage du détective. Le corbeau s'étala sur le sol à quelques pas de là, dans un état de choc continuel.

« - LAISSE-MOI SEUL! hurla Beyond avec une triste plainte, ses mains pâles et toujours collantes de confiture agrippant sa tête alors qu'il se levait promptement et renversait la chaise en bois.

- Beyond? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? s'enquit L en essayant de se lever ce qui le fit tressaillir sous la douleur qui courait sur son visage et ses os. »

…_Pourquoi s'en préoccuper…Cet homme t'a détruit, et pourtant tu lui demandes ce qui ne va pas…Lawliet, tu as officiellement perdu la tête!_

« - RIEN DE CECI NE TE CONCERNE L! SORS DE MA TÊTE! beugla B à pleins poumons, parcouru de spasmes, et resserrant sous les yeux de L la prise sur sa tête au point que ses articulations en devinrent blanches.

- Beyond, calme-toi! On…on peut arranger ç-ARGHL! »

L'homme ne put finir sa phrase, pour la simple raison que Beyond avait lancé sur lui de toutes ses forces la chaise en bois ce qui l'envoya voler en arrière dans un cri douloureux.

« …Héhé…KYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tu crois me connaître, mais tu n'en sais rien! JE SAIS TOUT! »

L grogna de douleur pendant que le rire orageux de B montait dans les aiguës, ses yeux de sang emprunts d'une lueur de folie. Le rire ne s'éteignit pas avant nombre de minutes, et même alors, le corps de la copie s'agitait encore légèrement, le sourire d'un Diable sorti tout droit de l'Enfer ornant son visage blafard.

« Héhé…Est-ce que Lawli s'est fait mal? Pauvre petite chose…persifla B avec une triste petite moue qui s'évanouit instantanément aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Maintenant…je t'ai apporté quelque chose d'autre à porter. »

Il fouilla dans son jean ample, en sortit une paire de menottes noires métalliques et commença à marcher lentement vers Lawliet.

« Tu vas avoir besoin de te déplacer pour me servir, mais nous ne pouvons nous permettre que tu t'enfuies, n'est-ce pas…ne t'en fait pas, tu seras toujours capable de marcher, mais pas de courir. Penses-y comme à….comme à une prison L; tu es mon prisonnier, et…. »

Avec un claquement et un clic, les menottes se retrouvèrent liées aux chevilles de L, et Beyond le fit se lever durement, avant qu'il ne lui murmurât chaudement à l'oreille :

« Je suis ton beau gardien ensanglanté, à qui tu dois obéissance en tout temps. »

Il lécha rapidement l'oreille de L, et sa langue piquant presque à l'intérieur provoqua un halètement chez le corbeau qui ouvrit ses orbes d'ébène encore plus.

« - Ah, L…réagis-tu tant devant mes attentions envers toi? As-tu soif de moi, me convoites-tu ou bien…n'es-tu qu'une catin et halètes-tu de plaisir à chaque fois? Héhé…

- …Je…je n'en suis pas une, comment...comment peux-tu m'appeler comme ça! Je- »

PAF….un poing s'écrasa droit sur le nez de L et l'envoya valser à nouveau en arrière, encore plus douloureusement; une douleur qui ne faisait que s'ajouter à la torture d'avoir été frappé par la chaise un moment avant.

« Ne me questionne JAMAIS, espèce de limace baveuse! aboya B »

Et il se retourna, comme s'il….s'il ne voulait pas que ceci sorte de sa bouche? Regrettait-il ces mots? Ou essayait-il simplement de contrôler son irritabilité? Peut-être aucune de ces deux options?

« Je m'excuse, Beyond. »

L se débarrassa de la perçante douleur qui pulsait, se leva, et après s'être habitué aux menottes accrochées à ses chevilles, tituba vers B, tête baissée à cause de l'humiliation et parce que l'instinct de s'excuser auprès de B devenait une seconde nature chez lui. Le tueur resta silencieux un moment, et puis grommela et saisit durement le bras de L pour le traîner hors de la pièce :

« Ta gueule et sers-moi simplement, L. »

Tout en étant tiré dans le vestibule, Lawliet fixait le couloir de métal rouillé, les éclaboussures de sang couvrant de points l'allée et les pièces de métal ordonnées comme un terrible mobilier. Ils arrivèrent à une pièce nue, décorée seulement d'un matelas niché dans le coin droit; il y avait le cadre d'un miroir brisé et ses fragments jonchaient toujours le sol depuis l'autre jour. Des T-shirts noirs et des jeans sales avaient été balancés au hasard partout, et un maigre rayon de soleil venait de la fenêtre au-dessus du matelas.

« - …Ta chambre, affirma L, sans questionner.

- Bien sûr. Maintenant nettoie-la. Et nettoie-la pieds nus. »

Il y avait du verre dans la majorité de l'espace vital, les chances de marcher sur une pièce ou deux étaient…hautement probables. Non, plutôt certaines à presque cent pour cent.

« Ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, nettoie-moi ça! »

Beyond poussa rudement L dans la chambre; l'homme perdit l'équilibre, tomba sur quelques éclats, et poussa quelques jappements de douleur. Le détective se leva et tressaillit comme un débris de plus s'enterrait de lui-même dans sa peau.

« Je serai de retour dans exactement trente minutes; je dois finir de préparer…un jeu pour nous. Il y a une poubelle dans le coin. Maintenant, METS-TOI. AU. TRAVAIL, acheva B qui claqua la porte avec un ricanement mauvais, laissant un L abattu dans la pièce. »

...

Trente minutes passèrent, et la pièce était plutôt propre selon les standards de L : chaque morceau de verre brisé restant était soit enfoui dans les pieds, les mains, les bras, ou les jambes de L, soit situé dans la corbeille. Tristement, il semblait que les premiers fussent plus que les derniers. Les vêtements avaient été pliés et disposés en une petite pile près du lit, et L avait pris un Kleenex et effacé une partie du sang et des traces de confiture.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement retentissant, et Beyond sourit,

« Pas mal Lawli, mais j'ai vu mieux…Oh, tu saignes. Ne t'en fait pas; j'en prendrai soin plus tard. Maintenant viens. »

La copie quitta la chambre, se dirigeant vers une autre, L à sa suite,

« - J'ai faim, Lawli-pop. Tu dois me nourrir à présent, compris?

- Oui Beyond. »

La cuisine était dans un état guère meilleur que celui dans lequel la chambre avait été; en désordre, sale, et avec des murs de métal rouillé et lézardés. Des pots de confiture étaient éparpillés dans les quatre coins, la confiture elle-même avait éclaboussé tous les murs et comptoirs, le réfrigérateur, les tables et les chaises. On aurait pu dire que quelqu'un avait eu un orgasme de confiture dans des proportions épiques.

Il y avait aussi un mélange avec du sang sur certains murs, et des couteaux étaient étendus aléatoirement sur la table et les comptoirs, qui étaient eux-mêmes dans un désastreux un désordre. Mais B semblait n'avoir cure de tout cela, et il sauta dans une chaise, entrant dans une reproduction de la position ramassée de Lawliet.

« Il y a de la confiture au frigo, L. Sors-la, ordonna-t-il, fixant sombrement son interlocuteur. »

Le captif obéit, ouvrant la porte grinçante jaune pâle de l'appareil, et y prit un pot, tendant sa main vers B.

« Pfft…tu es supposé l'ouvrir, L. À quel point es-tu stupide? »

Le plus âgé des deux dévissa le couvercle et, à nouveau, tendit la main vers sa copie.

« - Quelle partie de "NOURRIS-MOI" tu ne saisis pas? As-tu perdu ton intelligence, L? Ah

- …C'est de la confiture, comment veux-tu que je te nourrisse- »

Beyond débordant finalement d'impatience empoigna brusquement le pot, et s'empara de la main de L. Il ne perdit pas de temps, plongea l'appendice osseux dans la confiture et commença à la lécher à même la main, rendant L gelé sous le choc.

« C'est comme ÇA que tu me nourris, idiot. Maintenant tiens ta main et laisse-là ici, lui intima B.

Et il continua à se nourrir sur la main de L, laissant aussi quelques mordillements et pincements sur la peau. La panique et d'étranges sensations grandissaient dans la poitrine de L et une expression concernée fleurit sur son visage. B leva les yeux tout en continuant à manger sur sa main, et sourit à la vue de son visage; il eut le sourire d'un Ange de la Mort, de la confiture de fraise bordant ses dents et ses lèvres.

« Lawli a l'air inquiet et troublé…qu'est-ce qui tracasse mon petit serviteur?"

Le silence lui répondit…

B fronça les sourcils, et et se leva avec fracas, tirant la main de L plus près encore de sa bouche. La langue humide de B sortit pour lécher ce sourire de fraise et la confiture le couvrant, et les yeux rouges de la copie se verrouillèrent sur ceux noirs de L.

« Tu ne vas pas me le dire, pas vrai L? Bien dans ce cas. »

Les dents pointues du tueur se montrèrent, et l'homme baissa sa bouche vers la main du corbeau, plongeant les canines profondément dans la peau, ce qui fit pousser un cri de douleur à L; et ce d'autant plus que la morsure de Beyond et les tiraillements de sa main avaient fait pénétrer plus profondément certains éclats de verre dans sa peau.

« A-Arrête! Ça fait mal! Laisse-moi partir! »

Le détective commença à frissonner et trembler, et il essaya même d'enlever doucement sa main avec de faibles secousses, mais cela fit seulement plonger plus profondément les canines et les molaires comme des crocs.

« Jamais…marmonna-t-il près de la main. Je ne laisserai jamais mon Lawliet partir… »

Alors Beyond poursuivit…jusqu'à presque mâcher la chair; pas brutalement, gentiment, mais la douleur des dents dans sa peau et le verre enfoncé plus profondément à cause du mouvement firent pousser un gémissement à L.

« Arrête! Je t'en supplie, s'il-te-plaît! »

Des larmes inondaient à présent les yeux de L, et la force de l'homme abdiqua enfin, le faisant s'effondrer sur ses genoux avec un frisson et un cri provoqués par quelques éclats de verre dans ses rotules.

« ASSEZ de tes plaintes, Lawliet! s'emporta l'autre, plein de rage. »

Il agrippa durement L par le col de sa robe, le décollant et l'amenant face à face, séparé par quelques pouces seulement de son visage.

« Si tu insistes pour me crier dessus, alors tu crieras comme je voudrais que tu le fasses. Héhé… »

Les orbes couleur de nuit s'élargirent encore, et avant qu'il eût même le temps de réagir, le détective se retrouva sur l'épaule de Beyond, transporté vers une destination inconnue.

« Tu vas t'amuser Lawliet. J'ai préparé cette pièce spécialement pour nous. »

Une main s'approcha de la robe de L pour presser légèrement le bas, faisant apparaître sur l'homme pâle un rouge cramoisi. Le périple vers où qu'ils se dirigeassent fut long, mais ils arrivèrent finalement à une porte verte, avec des empreintes de mains sanglantes alignées dessus.

« Nous y sommes! pépia B. »

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup et L étira la tête pour voir…

Une pièce remplie de jouets de bondage (3) de toutes sortes, qui le firent haleter et ouvrir grand la bouche sous le choc, un choc sans filtre.

Toutes formes de menottes, en métal, en plastique, certaines avec de la fourrure, ornaient les murs ou les deux tables de la pièce; l'une était en bois et paraissait plutôt normale, alors que l'autre, en métal, avait des barreaux métalliques tout autour des bords. Des paddles(4) et des bâillons de tous types pendaient à des crochets près de la porte. Il y avait une croix de Saint-André sur le fond à droite; une technique de cordage en toile d'araignée à son opposée. Des rayonnages soutenaient des seringues emplies de liquides de couleurs variées, probablement des drogues concoctées par B. Des fouets, des martinets et des cordes étaient accrochées çà et là, ou attendaient dans des boîtes à proximité. Il y avait même une paire de longues menottes au plafond, qui suppliaient pour accueillir une victime.

« - Tu vois Lawli? Ça va être si amusant! Cela m'a pris une éternité pour préparer le tout parfaitement, et j'ai encore plus de matériel dans des boîtes! couina l'amateur de confiture avec joie. Ne t'en fait pas, nous en arriverons à tout essayer….mais commençons par les bases, n'est-ce pas?

- Pitié, non.

- Tu veux dire pitié OUI. »

Beyond bondit vers un mur à proximité, y cogna L, et avidement, comme un adolescent excité, commença à déchirer et arracher sa robe, jusqu'à presque les déchiqueter de fureur, les lambeaux tombant tout autour de lui.

« Oh…nous devrions nous débarrasser de tous ces éclats de verre, ne crois-tu pas? Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'infectent et que tu meures trop tôt, pas vrai? »

…_Laisse-les à l'intérieur s'il y a la moindre chance que je meure, Beyond…la mort a l'air plus douce à chaque instant, mon cher successeur…_

« T-Toi ne-ARGHL! ARRÊTE! »

L ne put finir car l'autre avait déjà entrepris de tirer sur les fragments avec juste autant d'anxiété que quand il avait laminée sa robe.

« VOILÀ! C'est fait! »

B sourit en jetant les morceaux qu'il avait repérés jusqu'au dernier. À présent L saignait des coupures que le verre lui avait infligé et quelques larmes maculaient son visage.

« Ohhh…t'ai-je fait pleurer Lawliet? PAS DE CHANCE. LIGHTEN UP(5). »

…_Light…Raito…Raito…est-ce que tu penses à moi…? Sais-tu même que je suis parti…? Je te suspecte d'être Kira, aussi j'en infère que tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper…mais est-ce trop que de l'espérer …? Pourquoi-_

Un fort claquement résonna comme L était poussé près d'une paire de menottes, l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Beyond accrocha en premier ses mains, et après avoir enlevé celles qui étaient depuis le début à ses chevilles, il boucla la paire du mur sur son corps.

« Hummm… »

B recula d'un pas pour admirer L pendu là, comme s'il était une œuvre d'art de Michel-Ange.

« Bien excepté…oh, mais bien sûr! »

Il claqua des doigts en signe d'approbation et revins vers L pour arracher la culotte noire lacée qui tomba en pièces au sol.

« - BIEN mieux.

- B-Beyond…s'il-te-plaît… »

La copie se débarrassa de son T-shirt, révélant un torse nu parcouru de fines cicatrices, et L cligna des yeux lorsqu'elles furent dans son champ de vision.

« Les aimes-tu L? demanda B comme une de ses mains se levait pour caresser une cicatrice. Je me les suis infligées il y a des années…Je me testais pour savoir jusqu'où je pouvais aller…à quel point je pouvais saigner. »

Le détective continua à le fixer inconsciemment, son esprit absorbé par les mots de B, l'entendant, l'écoutant, mais ses yeux complètement concentré sur le torse face à lui…et pas seulement pour les cicatrices. Le corps de B était si semblable à celui de L…mais….

L trouvait presque séduisante la minceur de l'homme; elle n'était pas totalement équivalente à celle de L mais…quelque part….c'était….

_À QUOI tu penses…? Arrête de contempler son corps…! Tu n'es PAS attiré par cet homme, tu-_

« Tu ne me quittes pas des yeux, Lawli-pop… remarqua B qui prit dans le creux d'une main douce le menton de L. Commencerais-tu à me désirer? Ou les cicatrices te font-elles quelque peu peur? »

L resta silencieux, mais répondit par un regard furieux à la question; s'il désirait Beyond? C'était complètement ridicule.

« - Bon, peu importe. Même si tu en venais à me vouloir, à vouloir mon corps, tu ne l'aurais jamais, tu as perdu tout espoir de jamais l'avoir.

- Cette déclaration m'amène à croire qu'il avait une chance que je puisse même l'avoir, Beyond, répliqua d'une voix monotone L, faisant haleter et cligner des yeux B.

- Quoi? Espèce d'imbécile, cela ne devait jamais se produire. Je ne ressens rien pour toi, et je ne ressentirai jamais rien, démentit l'autre avec un grognement, tout en se défaisant de son pantalon et son boxer aussi vite que possible. Maintenant…crie pour moi L! »

La copie enfouit durement deux doigts dans le portail du détective qui cria d'agonie comme les appendices sondaient et secouaient son être. B avait installé les menottes pour donner à L peu de liberté dans ses mouvements face au tueur; il pouvait seulement se tortiller un peu mais même ceci lui était difficile avec le corps de B pressé contre lui et ses doigts qui le violaient. Un autre doigt osseux fit son chemin à l'intérieur de L, cognant et pressant, piquant et écœurant.

« DÉGAGE! BEYOND, ARRÊTE, Je-Ah… »

Le détective se raidit quand quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui fut touché si merveilleusement, si divinement, qu'il vit tout en blanc et que sa bouche se relâcha.

« - Alors. C'est LÀ que ça se situe. Bien, je n'ai plus qu'à éviter de frapper ce point, pas vrai L?

- Q-Quoi…? Tu… »

L sortait lentement de la transe dans laquelle l'avait plongé le toucher, et …

Il cria violemment sous la torture de B qui s'enfonça en lui rapidement; la terrible préparation pour son entrée avait peu fait pour atténuer la douleur, car B avait juste farfouillé en lui durement sans l'étirer le moins du monde.

« BEYOND! CESSE! PITIÉ JE…JE T'EN SUPPLIE! »

Le cri strident de L résonna quand l'homme commença à se propulser et à se retirer avec une vitesse accélérée; un peu de sang s'échappait de l'entrée de L ce faisant.

« KYAHAHAH! Crie Lawli-pop! Crie pour ton Maître! Ton Dieu qui te possèdera pour l'éternité, qui sera pour toujours dans tes pensées! Je vais te CONSUMER! cria la copie en enfonçant ses ongles dans la poitrine du détective, faisant se former des égratignures ensanglantées. »

L pleurait à présent, la douleur était trop grande pour que son âme brisée pût l'endurer; on pourrait penser qu'il y serait habitué, mais…..

Il ne pourrait jamais s'y faire…

JAMAIS.

« DIS-LE L! Laisse-moi te l'entendre dire! Dis que JE TE POSSÈDE! »

…ARGHL! Lawliet n'avait pas répondu assez rapidement, son geôlier accéléra la cadence et l'écorchure se fit plus profonde.

« - O-OUI! Tu me possèdes!

- POUR-COMBIEN-DE TEMPS? »

Avec chaque poussée de douleur, B s'assurait de manquer la prostate de L maintenant qu'il était sûr à cent pour cent de son angle et de sa position. Il l'avait mentalement mémorisée pour que tout cri de plaisir dût toujours manquer à ces lèvres pâles, gercées, sanglantes quand elles seraient rendues silencieuses pour l'éternité.

« …T-TOUJOURS! »

L rugissait, captivé dans la douleur et le chagrin comme plus de larmes jaillissaient; c'était vrai…B possèderait probablement à jamais sa personne après ce jour.

L pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il retournât jamais à celui qu'il avait été autrefois….

Quand il était fort…

Quand il était incroyablement puissant…

Quand il avait la volonté d'un Leader du Monde qui n'avait pas été corrompu…

Quand il avait une âme de feu, un cœur de lion, et que les murs autour de sa tête étaient faits d'acier.

Mais là…

Il était faible…

Il n'avait aucun pouvoir…

Sa volonté était détruite; il allait être possédé infiniment par l'homme qui le violait à cet instant précis…

Son âme était aussi froide et gelée que la glace, son cœur le cadavre d'un lion, abattu par un chasseur, et les murs avaient fondu en bouillie sans pouvoir être réparés…

L haleta quand le liquide chaud de Beyond l'emplit, et quand une poussée finale suivit, un cri étranglé et fatigué sortit du corps attaché.

« Lawliet est épuisé après cette petite session, n'est-ce pas? souffla B comme L pendu là mollement, tête baissée, fixait impassiblement de ses yeux morts le sol. Fort bien, peu importe, tu peux dormir pour le moment. »

L ne prêta pas attention au tueur en l'entendant faire bruisser des objets à proximité; ce ne fut que lorsque B se tint devant lui que le corbeau répondit avec un rapide clignement des yeux.

…

Alors, instantanément, il se raidit sous le choc d'une main douce venant à son entrée et essuyant quelques gouttes de sang. La main de B revint à son Maître, et deux lèvres pâles mais toujours roses absorbèrent lentement les petites gouttes.

« Bonne nuit, Lawliet… »

Ces lèvres teintées s'écrasèrent sur celles de L par surprise, et avant qu'il ne pût même réagir au choc, il sentit une seringue insérée dans son cou, et glapit pendant que Beyond insérait la drogue dans son système sanguin.

Cela prit simplement quelques secondes, au plus une minute, pour que le somnifère fît son effet, et les paupières lourdes de L tombèrent sur les orbes de nuit vitreuses. La dernière chose qu'elles virent fut une expression sévère sur le visage de Beyond, et le corbeau sombra dans une profonde torpeur qui durerait sûrement des heures, si ce n'était jusqu'au prochain matin.

La copie était silencieuse en détachant L des menottes, le corps mou et prostré restait doucement dans l'étreinte de B. Le silence continua pendant qu'il portait la beauté endormie vers la pièce qu'il avait choisie pour son otage.

Avec un gentil boum, l'homme entra dans la large chambre de L, et avec soin le plaça sur le vieux lit qu'il avait attribué au détective.

_Le droguer était-il VRAIMENT nécessaire…? Qui SAIT ce que ces mixtures lui font!_

_Je m'en moque…avec de la chance elles lui donneront des cauchemars…_

_Si elles le font, alors TU seras probablement dedans…_

…Beyond sentit une secousse de quelque chose à l'intérieur de son âme….était-ce…. de la douleur?

_Tu sais que c'est probablement vrai…_

_ET? Si je veux hanter ses cauchemars! Il le mérite!_

_Le veux-tu VRAIMENT? En es-tu sûr?_

_BIEN SÛR QUE JE LE SUIS!_

Mais B ne répondit rien, car… il ne l'était absolument pas. L'idée générale de peut-être faire partie des cauchemars de L était-elle si mal pour lui? L'était-elle?

Alors que le silence imprégnait l'air, Beyond enchaîna L au lit, dédiant un dernier regard à l'homme qui causait tant de débats dans son esprit…

Et dans son cœur peut-être ressuscité…

La porte claqua avec un bruit sourd lorsqu'il sortit, et le silence emplit l'entrepôt en entier pour les heures à venir…

_**À des milliers de miles de là, Winchester, Angleterre: 13h30**_

« - Es-tu SÛR que ce soit son nom, Mihael?

- Et comment! beugla Mello alors que Near et lui-même travaillaient sur les ordinateurs de la bibliothèque, avec Matt qui montait la garde au cas où quelqu'un se montrât.

- Mais Mello, aucun homme du nom de "Beyond" n'est encore sorti sur ces engins de recherche, douta Near en retournant avec monotonie ses yeux sombres vers l'écran.

- JE SAIS Nancy-Boy, laisse-moi simplement le temps…peut-être…HÉ, toi et Matt échangez de place.

- …Pourquoi?

- Il peut pirater de système informatique de la Wammy! Je parie qu'il y a là des informations!

- Je ne veux pas échanger de place. Je préfère rester là. Toi échange, renâcla Near froidement, son regard vide tourné vers le blondinet.

- QUOI? PAS QUESTION, NEAR! J'AI entendu le nom; j'ai TOUT entendu, alors j'ai besoin de faire ça! TOI, change!

- Non.

- POURQUOI PAS? crissa Mello, agrippant une barre de chocolat proche et prenant une grande bouchée pour essayer de calmer ses nerfs qui s'effilochaient.

- Sans raison. Et peux-tu rester calme? Quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre, et nous ne sommes pas autorisés ici sans une permission pour nous servir des ordinateurs.

- JE LE SAIS MAIS-

- CROAAA! »

Merde…

C'était foutu….C'était le signal que Matt devait donner si un adulte arrivait.

Rapidement, Mello éteignit l'ordinateur et attrapa la main de Near, fonçant hors de la pièce et se cachant derrière les rayons.

« Matt… »

C'était Roger :

« Est-ce que tu viens juste de…croasser?

- Oui, je m'exerce aux cris d'oiseaux. Tu aimes? éluda l'aficionado de jeux vidéos avec un rire.

- Euh…tu as besoin de le bosser. »

Les bruits de pas se retirant résonnèrent dans le vestibule tranquille, et Mello soupira de soulagement. Alors il réalisa qu'il étreignait étroitement Near, une main enrobée de chocolat sur la bouche de l'enfant albinos.

« Gné? Que? »

Mello repoussa Near, qui hocha la tête avec résignation.

« - Nous reviendrons ici quand nous aurons peu de chance de nous faire prendre.

- Ce qui est QUAND?

- CETTE NUIT, asséna Mello avec un rictus tout en mordant dans sa sucrerie. Nous devons faire vite…la vie de L est en jeu… »

_**À des milliers de miles de là, dans le Kanto, Japon…14h54 :**_

Raito n'avait trouvé AUCUN, oui, AUCUN repos la nuit dernière.

Il était resté étendu éveillé durant des heures sans discontinuer, à cause de la présence obsédante de L, le Meilleur Détective au Monde, dans son pauvre cerveau divin.

…_Je me demande…Nan, c'est stupide de demander…NON QUE JE ME SOUCIE DE LUI!_

Le fils Yagami avait intérieurement débattu pendant des heures pour savoir s'il devait interroger Watari à propos de…son kidnapper, pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Il ne serait pas capable de le tuer (comme s'il le voulait même…en particulier si l'homme devait tuer L)puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le visage de l'homme, mais peut-être que Watari avait une photo? NON! Ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre! Il le faisait pour en apprendre plus sur comment serait scellé le pathétique et triste destin de L.

…_Raito-kun pense que je suis pathétique…? C'est méchant…Raito pense que je suis fort…c'est pourquoi il me veut. Il a salement envie de moi…mais tu me veux SOUS toi, jambes écartées largement, n'est-ce pas? Alors j'imagine que tu penses à moi comme à un soumis…mais-_

… Raito eut un soubresaut en entendant la voix ennuyeuse qui ne le laisserait jamais tranquille; peut-être que s'il demandait des informations sur le ravisseur, elle disparaîtrait?

_Raito est inquiet à mon propos! Il va venir et me sauver maintenant! …Car Raito, je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste à vivre…et tu sais, au fond de toi, que tu veux me sauver…pour pouvoir me sauter sur le matelas ensuite…_

La voix eut un ricanement à la dernière remarque_…_

« - Bon, cela ne peut pas faire de mal de demander, si la voix me laisse tranquille! grommela l'adolescent en quittant silencieusement la salle d'investigation pour se diriger vers la cuisine où Watari préparait du café.

- Hé…euh, Watari? »

_Rappelle-toi, c'est parce que tu es curieux, et non parce que tu te soucies de L, l'aime, ou veut le baiser si fort il vient si vite et si dur, il ne voudra plus jamais d'autre amant…BORDEL MAIS __À__ QUOI JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE PENSER__?_

« Oui, Maître Raito? »

Le vieil homme essaya de présenter un visage enjoué, mais y faillit misérablement.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais vous poser quelques questions… »

Waouh…..j'ai adoré traduire ce chapitre, mais il m'a prit vraiment énormément de temps et de travail, plus que les précédents xD.

Le prochain reprendra là où nous l'avons laissée la conversation entre Raito et Watari.

Oh, et il y a aussi nos petits garçons de la Wammy! : D Pouvez-vous deviner quel couple ressortira? Je suis sûre que vous le pouvez!

Les reviews sont encore et toujours plus qu'appréciées! Merci!

(1) J'ai été passablement embêtée pour traduire _"_Nighty night_"_ : il s'agit d'une expression familière pour dire bonne nuit quand il est tard, mais qui peut vouloir dire également que la personne est tombée inconsciente ou est morte.

(2) Le nom est intraduisible, mais Backyard est le jardin de derrière, et Bottomslash, littéralement, un derrière (au sens de cul) entaillé.

(3) Bondage signifie esclavage, mais il s'agit ici de la pratique sexuelle pour laquelle on garde le terme anglais... pour ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas (je rappelle que c'est une histoire classée M), je conseille la définition sur Wikipédia qui n'est pas trop mal. De plus une petite recherche risque de vous être utile pour savoir à quoi correspondent les objets cités ensuite...

(4) Le mot « paddle » désigne un instrument traditionnellement utilisé pour donner la fessée aux États-Unis d'Amérique, et encore utilisé de nos jours comme punition scolaire dans les écoles de certains états. Il est parfois appelé palette à fesser, tapette en cuir.

(5) Je suis obligée de garder l'anglais ici pour montrer le cheminement que suit l'esprit de L, « lighten up » signifie détend-toi, mais L retiens le « light » (lumière) qui est la traduction en anglais de « Raito ».


End file.
